This is My Story
by danakate
Summary: Tidus x Rikku. Yuna x Auron. An alternate take on the story that is Final Fantasy X.
1. Scene 00 How Auron and Yuna Met

Summary: Tidus x Rikku.  Yuna x Auron.  An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world.  Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me.  I'm only playing!

Author's Note:  Let it be known that Sandra is evil.  She and I are now obsessed with changing the story of _Final Fantasy X_ to suit our pairing tastes and, you know, imply sex.  Lots of it.  This particular scene is set before _Final Fantasy X_ and is my take on how Auron meets Yuna for the first time.  

Warning: fanon alert!  Egads, there's so much backstory to all of this it's mind-boggling.  Also, if the timelime seems screwed up, just ignore it.  The _Final Fantasy X _timeline is too confusing to try and get right sometimes. ;)  So, anyway, this is my story and it happens this way.

Oh, by the way, this is very much a draft, even though I've already edited it a billion times.  Also, I'd wanted to add more...this was supposed to be pretty much a whole story on its own about Young!Auron and Braska and their relationship before Jecht arrives and during their pilgrimage.  It also sets up Auron's relationship with Yuna, that is, what she remembers when she sees him again as a seventeen-year-old.  But, alas, I'm lazy and never finish anything, so I'm going with the scene-by-scene approach.

**

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-02-01

**Scene 00 - How Auron and Yuna Met**

"Braska."

The man turned at the sound of his name, his look of confusion instantly turned into a smile at the sight of the voice's owner.

"Auron," he said.  "It's been...a while."

Auron bowed his head, smiling slightly.  His observant eyes caught what looked to be a wisp of pink disappearing behind Braska.  An eyebrow twitched in amusement.

Brasked chuckled when he realized Auron's attention had strayed.  He grinned and wondered what his usually-serious friend would do.

The shuffle of a boot on dirt caught Auron's senses and he looked to the right.  A blue eye peered at him.  He could see a tiny hand clutching at Braska's robes and a little of the child's sandy brown hair.  The eye disappeared and he looked left when the sound of feet moved again.  Another eye peered at him, this one a brilliant green.  Auron's lips formed into a smirk at this display of shy curiosity.  He gave the small child a nod.  The eye widened and he heard a short intake of breath before the child disappeared once more.

Auron raised both eyebrows at Braska's amused expression.  "That's-?"

"Yuna," Braska called softly, reaching behind him to usher out the child.

Yuna reluctantly stood in the open, clutching her father's robes tightly in her small hands.  She wore a simple, yet elegant, kimono of white and pink.  It had been her mother's favorite.

"Yuna," her father repeated.  "This is Auron."

She nodded, but stayed silent and kept her head down.

"He's a friend," Braska continued.  "You can trust him."

Yuna saw the boots of the other man shift closer and was surprised to see him kneel on one knee before her.  She chanced a look at him and was immediately caught in his piercing gaze.

"It is an honor to meet you, Yuna," Auron said, softly.

Yuna's dual-colored eyes widened again before she fled to the relative safety behind her father, cheeks burning.

"She's a little shy," Braska mentioned, looking over his shoulder at his hiding daughter.

"So I gathered," Auron remarked, standing.

Braska turned and knelt to be at eye-level with his daughter.

"Yuna, Auron and I have to talk for a bit," he explained.  Yuna nodded at him.  "Go ahead and go back home, I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Father," Yuna replied in a tiny voice.  She chanced another quick glance at Auron before scampering off as fast as her little feet would carry her.

"Is she normally that...skittish?" Auron asked as delicately as possible.

Braska shook his head as he watched Yuna's retreating form.  "She used to be much more outgoing.  Everything changed once..."  Braska trailed off.

Auron nodded, wondering if Braska realized how much he'd changed since the death of Yuna's mother.

"I got your message," Auron said, wanting to get straight to the point.  "Don't tell me you're thinking about doing what I think you are..."

"Not thinking, Auron," Braska said.  "I've made my decision."

Auron stared hard at Braska.  "You do realize what this means, right?  What this will mean for Yuna?"

Braska gave him a pained expression but he did not falter.  "I do this _for_ Yuna, Auron.  I lost her mother to Sin, I won't stand idly by and wait for that fate to happen to her."

"The Calm does not last forever," Auron stated bluntly.

  
"Maybe I can figure out how," Braska countered.

Silence hung thick in the air as the two old friends stared at each other.

"Will you join me?" Braska asked after long moments had passed.

Auron looked away, his eyes scanning the horizon yet not really seeing the beauty of Bevelle.

"Yes," he finally answered.  He turned and faced Braska.  "I pledge myself as your Guardian, Lord Braska."  Auron knelt on one knee and bowed his head in deference to his friend and now superior.

"I am not a Summoner, yet, Auron," Braska said, turning away in embarrassment.

"You will be," Auron replied with utter confidence.

Braska stared at the other man, taken aback by his conviction.  "I-... Thank you."

"When will we begin training?" Auron asked, rising again.

"Next week," Braska replied.  "There are some things I need to take care of first.  The path to becoming a full Summoner is not easy, nor short.  And, once I begin, I will not finish until I defeat Sin.  I must arrange for caretakers for Yuna, since she cannot come with us."

"I understand," Auron nodded.  "I will go find lodging, then."

"No," Braska interjected as Auron prepared to leave.  "You will stay with us."

"My Lord..."

"Auron.  I insist," Braska said.  "We may have vastly different roles than we had before, but I refuse to ignore years of friendship now."

Auron regarded Braska's serious expression and slowly nodded.  There were, apparently, some parts of Braska's personality that hadn't changed.

"As you wish," he replied.  "And, thank you."

*

Auron glanced around Braska's home and noticed that while it still looked the same, it felt...empty.

"Something else died that day," Auron thought.

"Auron?" Braska called when he realized the other man had stopped walking.  "What's wrong?"

"Something doesn't...feel right," Auron murmured.  Try as he might, he couldn't quite figure out what seemed so out of place.

And then he saw it.  Or rather, her.  Curled up beside the far couch lay the sleeping form of Yuna.

Braska followed Auron's gaze and a surprised expression graced his features, quickly transitioning into a wince.

"She likes to wait for me," Braska explained softly as he made his way across the room.  "And this is her favorite spot, strange as it may seem."

As Braska lifted the small child from her hiding place, Auron noticed she'd been lying on a blanket.  

"Her mother always kept a blanket by the couch in case Yuna was cold," Braska continued, gently brushing the hair over Yuna's forehead.  "Ever since, I haven't had the heart to move it.  Not that Yuna would let me."

Yuna unconsciously burrowed closer to her father.  Braska, realizing once again how fortunate he was to have Yuna, cradled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Auron looked away, not wanting to intrude on Braska's private moment, and his eyes fell on a small table.  It was bare save for one photograph: Braska, his wife, and Yuna.  Their expressions were so peaceful and happy, it pained Auron's heart to know they'd never share those feelings together again.  He looked back at Braska, still holding his daughter close, and Auron began to understand a little of Braska's motivation.  He'd never really understand, but seeing Braska and Yuna together evoked such intense, protective emotions from him that Auron could only imagine how strongly Braska felt the need to protect Yuna's future.  If there was even one shred of hope to defeat Sin for good, Auron would help Braska find it.

*

The next day, Auron woke and left the house before the others had awakened.  Deciding to delay his morning practice a short while, he walked just outside Bevelle's borders, surveying the area.  The battlefield was a place Auron knew all too well.  He also knew Braska had no real knowledge of battle; it was not in the man's nature.

But there is no easy, safe road for one who hopes to become a Summoner.  

Braska would need to learn how to fight.  He would need to learn when to do battle and when retreat was the better option.

Auron also knew that he and Braska would need to learn to keep each other's strengths, weaknesses, and status in mind at all times.  Braska was a healer by nature, a skill that would come in handy.  But fiends do not discriminate.  Auron, a warrior by training, could only do so much to protect Braska from a determined fiend.

Finishing his walk, Auron felt satisfied he knew the area well enough to begin training the following week.  Bevelle offered a diverse set of fiends to test them, he could feel their eyes on him as they watched him from their hiding places, not daring to venture that close to Bevelle's well defended perimeter.  

As the morning sun peeked over the horizon, Auron resumed walking, seeking a secluded area to conduct his daily training.

*

"Father?" Yuna asked meekly.

"Yes, Yuna?" Braska replied, smiling at her indulgently.  He missed the days when she chattered endlessly during breakfast.

"May I go out for a walk?" she asked, quickly looking at the table.

Braska raised an eyebrow.  "Of course.  Don't wander outside of the neighborhood and be sure to be back before lunch."

"I will.  Thank you," she said.  Yuna gave him a small smile before sliding out of her chair and trotting out the door.

"That was...different..." Braska said aloud.  He shook his head in amusement.  Maybe things were getting better after all.

*

He intrigued her.  Not that Yuna really knew what the word meant, but he did.  She'd never met anyone like him.  He was so different from her father...from anyone in Bevelle.  Yuna had been awake when Auron left that morning, had wanted to follow him but knew it was foolish.  He would have caught her anyway.

But she was still curious.

Yuna couldn't really understand what it was about Auron that was different.  Her five-year-old mind didn't know the words much less have the experience.  She just knew that when Auron arrived, her father seemed...different.  And though she had only met him for a short while, she knew he was strong.  And safe.

She stopped in her tracks, booted feet scuffing slightly on the pavement as realization hit her.  Her father felt the same way she did when Auron was around.

Safe.

Auron was safe.  And she wanted to see him again.  Right now.

Yuna balled up her tiny fists in determination before setting off again, feet moving as fast as they could.  She didn't really know where Auron was, but somehow, she knew she'd find him.

*

A fine sheen of sweat glistened on Auron's face as he went through the motions of the basic stances with his sword perfectly balanced in his hands.  

Ready.  Look.  Slash.  Follow through.  Cover the open side.  Return.  Repeat.

Auron knew the forms without thinking about them, let them flow one right after the other in a deadly dance of power and control.  He could feel the exertion in his muscles as he transitioned into the higher level forms, his mind automatically calculating how far he could go before he had to rest.

Another part of his mind felt eyes on him, knew they were fiends.  He'd chosen an area right outside Bevelle's walls.  He knew he was in no danger with the city being so close, but the feel of the fiends' eyes on him kept him alert.

Slash.  Follow through.  Twist.  Step.  Lunge.  Return.  Stop.

He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth.  Once more and he was ready for the next set.

Ready.

*

Yuna stood off to the side of the street and eyed the intersection.  Going beyond it would be disobeying her father.  She'd be outside the neighborhood.  But she knew Auron was there.  And being with Auron was safe, right?

She waited until another group of children ran by before scampering off across the street and through the morning crowd.

But where she was going, the crowds thinned.  The further she ran, the fewer people she saw.  Slowing to a walk, she again took shelter by the side of the road and hoped to blend in with the shadows.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

And then she heard him.  Unconsciously, her body moved toward an open door along the city wall.  As she peered around the edge slowly, she saw him.  Auron.

He was moving so fast he was nearly a blur.  Yuna gaped as she saw his feet glide over the grass, his sword slashing and spinning at invisible adversaries.  Suddenly he lunged, spearing his sword forward, and he cried out, the same noise she'd heard before.

Auron's battle cry, meant to intimidate his opponent before they actually fought.

Yuna wondered why anyone would dare fight a man who possessed such incredible power.

Quietly, she stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall on the other side.  Yuna reflected for a moment on what she just saw and came to the realization she felt better now, knowing what Auron could do.

Knowing that Auron could protect her father.

Yuna knew her father would leave, soon, with Auron, to travel a road not often taken.  She knew he was doing it so that other people wouldn't have to suffer and lose their loved ones like they did.  But she'd been afraid.  She thought he'd go alone.  She was still afraid...afraid he'd get hurt or worse, that he wouldn't come back.  But with Auron...

Smiling slightly, Yuna made her way back home.

*

Auron paused and his gaze wandered to the open door he'd come through to get to his practice area.  He could have sworn someone had been there watching him.  But there was no one there now.  He shrugged, he hadn't sensed anything malicious.  He'd seen people pass by the doorway from time to time during his training, it was probably just a shadow.

Carefully, he rearranged his robes and restrapped his sword to his back.  Auron had practiced enough for one morning, it was time to seek out Braska and see if the man needed any assistance.

Making sure to secure the door behind him, Auron made his way back to Braska's residence, unknowingly following the same route Yuna was just a few blocks ahead.

*

The streets were busier now that the shops had opened.  Yuna had to be careful not to get in people's way or get stepped on since she was rather small.  She was back in her own neighborhood now so she had no need to rush or feel guilty about having left the neighborhood.

But then she saw them.  And wanted to turn and walk the other way, but there was nowhere to go as a solid wall of people seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Hey, there she is!" a snide voice called out and Yuna cringed inside.

She turned slowly, knowing that ignoring them would only make it worse.  A group of three children, two boys and one girl, sauntered up to her.

"No greeting?" the girl said, looking down her nose at Yuna.  "Aren't you the rude one."

Yuna merely glared.  They were all several years older and several inches taller than her.  Why they chose to pick on her she didn't know, nor did she care.  She just wished they'd stop.

"What's the matter?" the lead boy taunted.  "Fiend got your tongue?"

"Your Daddy's going to get eaten by one," the other boy said.

Yuna's eyes widened in horror.  Why would they say such a thing?!

"Yeah," the first boy chimed in.  The girl sniffed in amusement, a nearly feral grin on her face.  The boy continued, "We heard your Daddy's going to be a Summoner.  Don't you know all Summoners die?  They get eaten by fiends!"

Yuna backed up a step, not wanting to hear the other children's nasty words.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Aww, you frightened her," the girl said.

The first boy picked up a stray rock from the ground before sneering at Yuna.  "Yeah," he said, bouncing the rock in his hand, "and after they're done with him, they're going to get you!"

The boy let loose the rock aimed right at Yuna's face.  She gasped, unable to make any other noises, and scrunched her eyes shut.

But nothing happened.

And the bullies weren't saying anything.

And a shadow seemed to have passed overhead.

"Are you all right, Yuna?"

Yuna's eyes sprang wide open and she was not only surprised to see Auron in front of her but at eye level.  Curiosity got the better of her and she peered around Auron and saw the rock several inches from where he was.  He'd blocked it with his body.

He watched her carefully, concerned.  He'd heard the whole conversation, appalled not only at the children's behavior but at the lack of intervention from any of the surrounding adults.  Who all appeared to have had to go elsewhere at that particular moment.

Yuna's head snapped up and she glared at the other kids.  Auron's gaze followed.  They were gaping at him with a mixture of awe and fear.  He stood to his full height and stepped in front of Yuna.

"Is there a problem?" he asked calmly.

"N-no, Sir!" the first boy squeaked.

"Then I suggest you go home," he offered.

All three nodded before scrambling over each other in an attempt to leave the area as quickly as possible.

Auron returned his attention to Yuna, surprised to find her standing beside him rather than behind him.  Her eyes burned with as much fury as one so young could muster.  He knelt again so he could speak with her.

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

"They...they...they hurt you!" Yuna managed, shaking.

He looked at his shoulder where the rock had hit.

"It just bounced off," he explained.  "See?  Not even a scratch."  He twisted and pointed, showing her where the offending rock had hit.

Yuna reached out her small hand and touched the spot Auron indicated.  Sure enough, there was no scratch, but that wasn't really why she was so mad.

Auron watched the play of emotions pass over Yuna's small face as she tried to make sense of what she was feeling.

"It's not your fault," Auron said softly.

Yuna jerked back, surprised to realize that was exactly how she was feeling.  "But...it is," she said.  "You got hurt...because of me."

"Not because of you," Auron tried to explain.  "Because of me."

"What?"  She didn't understand at all.

"Yuna, I made the choice to step in because I knew they were trying to hurt you.  I didn't want you to get hurt.  My choice.  My fault."

"But...but...I...I don't understand!" Yuna cried in frustration.  Tears sprang up at the corners of her eyes and she didn't know why which made her even more upset.

"She feels deeply, this one," Auron thought to himself as the tears spilled.

He reached up and gently wiped the tears away.  "You possess within you the ability to cry for those who don't think to cry for themselves, or who can't.  Don't ever lose that, Yuna.  Spira will need someone like you, I know it."

Yuna's brow furrowed in confusion once more.

"Don't worry about it right now," Auron soothed.  "You'll understand later."

She nodded, not really satisfied with the answer but having to accept it for now.

"Let's go home, now," Auron suggested.

"Ok," Yuna replied softly.

An overwhelming protective urge came over him and Auron scooped Yuna up into his arms, holding her close.  She gasped in surprise, wrapping her tiny arms as far around his neck as she could for balance.

"Everything all right?" he asked.  Yuna giggled at the feel of his voice.

"You're taller than my father," she said before resting her head on his shoulder.

Auron smiled and began walking back to Braska's house, wondering just when this tiny wisp of a girl became such an important part of his life.

--

TBC

Revision History:

2004-02-10 - Cleaned up some text and formatting.  Added some missing particles.  Oops.


	2. Scene 01 Where Tidus Doesn't Fall off t...

Summary: Tidus x Rikku.  Yuna x Auron.  An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world.  Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me.  I'm only playing!

Author's Note:  I've already established that Sandra is evil.  This is the part that prompted her to bug me to start posting this.  This is for all you Tikku fans out there. :)

**

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-02-01

**Scene 01 - Where Tidus Doesn't Fall off the Al Bhed Ship**

"Sin is come!" a voice cried.

"Under us!  Under us!" another exclaimed.

Tidus looked from one Al Bhed to another, not understanding their agitation but knowing something was wrong.  And then a huge wave crashed over the sides of the ship and Tidus felt the large boat tilt sharply.

"Whoa!" he cried out as he slid across the deck.  He tried to grasp the rapidly approaching handrail...and missed.

Tidus flailed as he started to fall overboard.  He thought he heard Rikku cry out and had just enough time to see her lean over the railing, reaching out to him, before he went underwater.

Rikku, having been brought up to be prepared for anything, pulled out a sturdy clip attached to a tether around her waist and quickly secured the line to the railing.

"Well, here goes!" she thought before leaping after Tidus.  "Gotta get to him.  I promised I'd get him to Luca!"

Executing a perfect dive, Rikku pierced through the rough waters and found Tidus quickly.  She saw his eyes widen in surprise as she grabbed one of his wrists.

"Hmm, he's been underwater for a while, yet still conscious...not bad," Rikku mused.

Tidus managed to pull closer to Rikku, his other hand wrapping around the tether line to keep them close.  He looked up as the surface of the water quickly approached.  They broke through, gasping for breath.

"Thanks!" Tidus said.  "That was close."

"Told ya I'd help you out," Rikku said with a wink.

Before Tidus could reply, Sin passed by again and another wave approached.

"Hold on tight!" Tidus exclaimed.  They were dangerously close to the hull of the ship and, at the speed they were moving, bound to crash into it.

Suddenly, Rikku found herself intertwined with Tidus, her face pressed against his chest as he held her close to him, arm securely around her waist.

"Here we go!" he shouted.  They both had just enough time to take a deep breath before becoming submerged once more. 

The waters were rougher this time and Rikku found herself being yanked this way and that.  Tidus still held onto the tether line, which was probably a good idea.  The pull was so strong she was afraid it would break.  Of course, it still might, but she didn't think about that particular scenario.  She just hoped that she could keep hold of Tidus.  If he broke away from her...she didn't want to think what might happen if he were to go tumbling off into the open sea with these currents.

Rikku tried to look around and see where she was in relation to Sin and the ship.  She saw a large object moving away from their position.  It was Sin.  She hoped it had decided to leave them alone.

But then Rikku looked behind her.

"Yeowch!" she thought, brow furrowing in worry.  They were on a rapid collision course with the ship's hull.  And if something didn't change quickly, Rikku was going to become an Al Bhed pancake.  Literally.

Tidus eyed the fast approaching hull and tried to gauge their speed.  He figured if he moved at just the right time, he could maneuver himself between Rikku and the ship rather than the other way around.

Rikku started to brace herself for the inevitable impact when she felt Tidus move, shifting his arms as if to get a firmer grip on her.  Looking up at him, she was surprised to see an expression of total concentration on his face.

Suddenly, Tidus swiveled his hips and swung his legs around in a powerful move he'd learned while training for blitzball.  He'd reversed his and Rikku's positions, but they'd turn again unless he balanced their momentum.  Swiveling the other way, he was able to keep Rikku away from the ship's hull.  Which was just about the time his back greeted it at high speed.  

Rikku had no time to react to her sudden change in position when she slammed into Tidus.  It took all of her strength not to panic and try to breathe...but then she felt air bubbles brush past her face.  Blinking rapidly, her heart sank as she saw Tidus's unconscious face lolling from side to side, hair sweeping across his forehead.  No doubt he had inhaled a good deal of water.  She had to get him out of the sea and fast.  Kicking furiously, Rikku managed to swim to the surface of the water with Tidus in tow.

"Rikku!" a voice called.  "Rikku!"

"Over here!" she waved to the Al Bhed leaning over the side of the ship.

"You okay?" he called. 

"Yeah, but he got knocked out!" Rikku called, pointing to Tidus.  "Pull us in, will ya?"

The Al Bhed nodded and, finding the tethered line, began reeling Rikku and the unconscious Tidus back to the ship.

"He inhaled a lot of water..." Rikku said as they were dragged onto the deck.

The Al Bhed roughly turned Tidus on his side and gave him a hard slap between the shoulder blades.

"Hey!  Be careful!" Rikku cried out, eyes wide.

The Al Bhed merely looked at her as Tidus convulsed and threw up a lungful of sea water.

"Eww..." Rikku winced, scooting away from him slightly.

"All better," the Al Bhed said and started to walk away.

"Oh, no you don't," Rikku replied, getting angry.  She flung a leg out, catching the man behind the knees, and made him fall to the deck.

"Bring him inside," she demanded.  "He helped us find the airship for Pops, now it's our turn."

"Keh," the man scoffed, but he complied, hauling Tidus over his shoulder.  

Rikku rolled her eyes and followed them inside the ship, making sure he didn't "accidentally" slam Tidus's skull into the bulkheads.

*

"Rikku!" Tidus called out, announcing his return to the world of the conscious.

"Wha-?  Where?"

He was in a small room, presumably on the Al Bhed ship he'd been on.  Tidus blinked several times, trying to clear his head.  He attempted to sit up and turn when he heard the sound of squeaking metal and immediately regretted it.

"Oh, you're finally up!" Rikku greeted, poking her head into the room.  "How do you feel?"

"Uh, really bad," Tidus managed, holding his head as the room spun.  He somehow managed not to crash back on his bed.

Rikku bit her lip, her brow wrinkling in concern.  "You had a rough time, what with being near Sin twice already and, you know, slamming into the hull like that."

"Not to mention nearly _drowning_ and then being tossed around like a rag doll," she thought.  Rikku decided to keep that particular thought to herself.

She stepped fully into the room, carrying what looked to be a box of some sort.

"I brought some Al Bhed medicine that should help," she said, approaching Tidus.

It was at that very moment Tidus realized he wasn't wearing much of anything other than the sheet on his bunk.

"Uh, where are my clothes?" he asked, not quite looking at Rikku.

"Drying," Rikku managed, blushing slightly and getting shifty-eyed but looking anywhere but directly at Tidus.  "We had to...take, uh, your...clothes...in order to, you know, check you for wounds."

"You did?" Tidus squeaked.

"Oh, no, no, not me!" Rikku replied, waving a hand frantically.  "But, I am here to check on you," she continued, smiling sweetly.

"Er..."  He blushed...and immediately felt stupid.

"How's your back?" Rikku asked.  She turned and put her box on the small table bolted in the corner of the room and opened it to reveal a myriad of bottles and jars.  She started rummaging through it.

Unconsciously, Tidus shrugged his shoulders and winced in pain.  "Feels like I was thrown out of a blitzball sphere and landed flat on my back."

"Uh, well, I guess it was sort of like that," Rikku remarked, glancing back at him.  "The hull of this ship isn't exactly soft."

"Ah ha!"  She exclaimed a moment later and held up a jar of something like a prize.  "This salve should help, though."

"Ok..."  Tidus, still not quite sure what was happening, modestly wrapped the sheet around his waist as best he could before turning so his back was toward Rikku.

He missed the wince on Rikku's face, for not only was his back bruised from colliding with the ship, but there was the slight outline of a handprint where her Al Bhed acquaintance had smacked him.  She would have to deal with that one later, though.

Rikku shook her head to clear her thoughts and gently began applying the salve to Tidus's battered back.

"Um, I wanted to say thanks," she said, suddenly becoming shy.  She was glad he couldn't see her face.

"For what?" Tidus said, staring intently at the bulkhead in front of him.

"For protecting me," Rikku explained.  "You didn't have to do that.  Why did you?  Now you're all hurt."

Tidus resisted the urge to shrug.  "It just seemed like the right thing to do.  I didn't want you to get hurt.  I mean, after all, you've helped me a lot so far...and you don't even know me."

It was Rikku's turn to shrug, though Tidus couldn't see her.  "Well, you didn't seem like a bad person.  I can tell these kinds of things about people...call it a gift."

"I hope I don't prove you wrong," Tidus said, smiling to himself.

"You better not!" Rikku threatened, playfully slapping him on the back.  And then she remembered exactly why it was she was there.

"Ow!" he hissed.

"Ahh!" Rikku exclaimed.  She was _really_ glad he wasn't facing her.  "I'm so sorry!  I got carried away..."

"It's ok, really.  I just...wasn't expecting it," Tidus assured, teeth only slightly clenched.  And it was true...sort of...if he ignored the stinging sensation.  

Rikku bit her lip and concentrated on spreading the salve evenly on his back.  She didn't quite trust herself to say anything that wasn't completely stupid, so she said nothing at all.  Finally, she replaced the cap on the salve jar and clapped her hands together.  

"There, all done!  How does it feel?"

Tidus gingerly moved his shoulders forwards and back.  Rikku watched, an eyebrow raising in interest as she followed the movement of his skin.  

"Wow, I can hardly feel a thing," he replied in awe, turning to look at her.

"Good, that's how it should be.  The salve should numb the pain for a bit while your body heals itself naturally.  You probably shouldn't sleep on your back, though...you'll rub off all the salve," Rikku explained.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rikku couldn't contain a giggle.  Tidus smiled at her.

"Um, d'you need anything right now?" Rikku asked, turning serious.

"I don't think so, but I have a lot of questions," Tidus said.  "Could we talk later, maybe?"

"Sure!  You're probably pretty tired now, huh?" Rikku remarked, noting the droopiness of Tidus's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess everything is sort of catching up to me," Tidus replied with an apologetic smile.  And then his face nearly split as a humongous yawn overtook him.

Rikku giggled again.  "No problem.  You rest up and I'll check on ya later.  You're our guest now!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Rikku.  For everything," Tidus stated and he meant it, his expression was completely serious.

A moment passed and they just looked at each other.  Rikku's ever-present smile faltered momentarily.

"Like I said, no problem.  Sleep well!" Rikku said suddenly and made her escape.

*

Outside Tidus's room, Rikku leaned up against the door and willed her cheeks to stop burning.

"No time for this, Rikku," she chided herself.  "I gotta convince Pops to go to Luca."  

She headed off to the cargo bay where her father would most likely be, lusting after the old airship relic they'd found, and thought up a plan to take Tidus to Luca.

*

Tidus remained looking at the door to his room long after Rikku had departed.  Finally, he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he thought to himself.  "I swear, if I ever find Auron, I'm so kicking his ass."

--

TBC

Revision History:

2004-02-11 - Cleaned up and added words.  My goal in life is to have this story have scenes that are at minimum 2,000 words.


	3. Scene 02 Where Auron Returns, but in Be...

Summary: Tidus x Rikku.  Yuna x Auron.  An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world.  Hopefully, they won't find this or they will…do bad things to me.  I'm only playing!

Author's Note:  Now that Tidus hasn't fallen off the Al Bhed ship, I re-introduce Auron a lot earlier than he reappears in the game.  The real emotional punch will be in the scene that follows this, the real reunion. 

**

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-02-01

**Scene 02 – Where Auron Returns, but in Besaid This Time**

Lulu turned at the sound of footsteps echoing off the stone walls and narrowed her eyes as their visitor came into view.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyance apparent in her voice and demeanor.  "Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?"

Wakka strolled in, hand on the back of his neck and looking bashful.

"Uh, it's not that…but it's been over a day, ya?  I can't help but feel a little worried, ya know?" he tried to explain.

Lulu's expression softened imperceptibly.  She turned back to watching the door at the top of the steps, her many beads and buckles jangling with the movement.  Wakka winced and threw a helpless look at the room's other occupant…but Kimahri just stood by as stoic as ever.  Wakka sighed and started to pace.  Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

The oblong door to the fayth's chamber rose.  Framed in the doorway stood a young woman, her head bent as if carrying a heavy weight.  She held onto the frame of the door with one hand and slowly stepped forward, wobbling slightly.  Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri stood mesmerized by her appearance.  The young woman took one step forward, then another, and tottered dangerously at the top of the stairs.  Lulu and Wakka gasped in frightened surprise.  Kimahri, who was readying himself to run up the stairs and catch the girl, suddenly had his attention drawn elsewhere.  An old scent he did not expect was very close by…

As the young woman began to fall, a streak of red ran past the Guardians and up the steps, catching the girl before she hit the stairs.

Her head snapped up and she stared in speechless shock at the man who had saved her.

"You have done it, Yuna," he spoke, voice tinged with a hint of sadness.  "You have become a Summoner."

"Sir…Sir Auron?!" Yuna managed. A thousand memories and emotions flew through her mind.

"I have come to offer you my services as a Guardian, Lady Yuna," Auron stated.  He knelt lower before her, bringing him to eye level as she was still crouched on the stairs.  "Will you have me?"

"I would be honored." 

The words were out of her mouth before she knew it, but it didn't matter.  She'd have said "yes" to just about anything Auron asked at that moment.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.  Yuna reached up with a hand and touched his cheek.  Auron did not shy away, just as the Auron she remembered didn't flinch at anything, either.  The face was a little older, a little more rugged, but it was still the face of the Auron of her days in Bevelle as a younger girl. 

And then there were his eyes.  Those piercing brown orbs that could evoke fear in his enemies, yet be so kind to his friends…they were the same save for one nearly sealed shut by an old wound that hadn't been there when she saw him last.

"It is," he replied and his voice rumbled deep in his chest.  Yuna felt it through her hand and she drew a quick breath.

For a long moment, Yuna could only stare.  But then her eyes fluttered shut and her head suddenly drooped, the fatigue of the past day's trials finally catching up to her.  

"I thought you'd died…" she whispered, voice trailing, before falling forward into Auron's strong embrace.

"I did," he murmured, but she was already asleep.

Gently, Auron picked up Yuna's slight form and carried her down the stairs.  Lulu and Wakka were still staring at Auron in dumbfounded shock.

"Uh…" Wakka tried, but he couldn't think of anything he could possibly say at that moment.

"Kimahri did not expect to see you again," the blue Ronso spoke, coming closer to the group.

Auron carefully set Yuna on the ground, propping her head and shoulders up with an arm, before turning to address the Ronso.

"I have not yet fulfilled my promise," he said.  "But I must also thank you for bringing Yuna here as I asked."

"Kimahri had a promise to honor, too," he replied.

A look of understanding passed between them.  Auron would have to speak with Kimahri later.  Not only had he fulfilled his promise, but the Ronso had gone far beyond what he'd asked, staying with Yuna in Besaid.  He wondered how much Kimahri had sacrified for his request.

"Uh…" Wakka tried again.

"Who _are_ you?" Lulu interrupted, stepping forward with a look of curiosity and concern.  Clearly this man knew Yuna but she did not know how nor what his intentions were.  As one of Yuna's Guardians and friend, she did not take this man's sudden appearance lightly.  And, judging from the look of him, he was clearly a warrior.  All the more reason to learn about him.

"My apologies," Auron said, nodding to Lulu.  "I am Auron, former Guardian to Lord Braska."

Lulu's eyebrow arched in surprise, her visible red eye widened in shock.

"The legendary Guardian Auron?" Wakka finally managed to say.  His face was the picture of awe.

Auron smirked.  "Just a Guardian," he replied.

"But, why are you here?" Lulu asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"As I said, I have not yet fulfilled my promise to Lord Braska," Auron answered.

At that moment, Yuna began to stir and further questioning halted.

Yuna blinked slowly, her blue and green eyes attempting to focus.  Lazily, she brushed strands of hair away from her face.  She looked up sharply when she realized someone was holding her.

"You really are here," she breathed, both relieved and surprised.

"I am," Auron reassured.  "Lady Yuna, are you able to stand?"

She nodded, brow creased in confusion.

"Then we should leave the Cloister of Trials and show Besaid you have become a Summoner," Auron explained.  "There will be time for reunions later.  The people need you right now."

Yuna sat up straighter at Auron's words.  "You're right.  I have lingered here too long."

With Auron's help, she stood and, after a moment to orient herself, Yuna led the way out of the Cloister of Trials and the Besaid Temple without any assistance.  At the top of the Temple steps, Yuna looked out across the small village she'd come to call her home.  A few village people were milling about and several stopped to stare at her.

"Wakka, please gather the people in the village," Yuna requested.

Wakka nodded and ran off to gather as many people as he could find.

Yuna, in the meantime, walked to the little clearing in the middle of the village and took a deep breath to center herself.  Closing her eyes, she took a moment to reflect on everything she'd learned in the past day of praying to the fayth.  Her mind was still filled with everything that had just happened but she forced herself to think only of her task.  Auron was right, now was not the time for reunions and old memories.  

Auron stood off to the side and observed the young woman.  He marveled at how similar to Braska she held herself.  He wondered if Yuna realized just how much she was her father's daughter.

"I hope you're watching, Braska," Auron thought.  "Your little girl has become quite a young woman.  And she's following in your footsteps, too."

A little frown of worry crossed Auron's features.  Yuna was much younger than Braska was when he began his pilgrimage.  She had to have known the inevitable outcome before she decided.  Now that he was here, and knowing what Yuna would face, was he willing to allow Braska's only child to walk the path of a Summoner at the tender age of seventeen?

Auron returned his attention to the group of people who had gathered around Yuna.  He watched as she expertly and effortlessly summoned the Aeon Valefor.  The sounds of awe from the people washed over him and he saw the look of fulfillment on Yuna's face and he knew: if Yuna was anything like her father, dissuading her from this path would be next to impossible.

But he was one of her Guardians, now.  And he had experience.  He would protect Yuna, find a way to defeat Sin for good so she would not suffer the same fate as her father, even if it killed him.  Again.

--

TBC

Revision History:

2004-03-27: Added words and fixed a typo.  I cannot, for the life of me, expand this segment to be at least 2,000 words.  Ah, well, maybe later.


	4. Scene 03 Tidus Teaches Rikku PostBlitzba...

Summary: Tidus x Rikku. Yuna x Auron. An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world. Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me. I'm only playing!

Author's Note: More Tikku.  I actually wrote this a while ago, but as Sandra knows, I'm a lazy wench and just...never posted it.  So, here you go!  Also, I make no apologies if you get cavities reading this.  I deliberately made it really sweet and sappy and silly because that's how I see Tidus/Rikku.

I think this scene was inspired by the fact that I was going to physical therapy for a lower back pain thing I was going through at the time.  Alas, I had no Tidus to heal me up.  *weep*

**

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-03-27

**Scene 03 - Tidus Teaches Rikku Post-Blitzball-Game TLC**

Tidus was quite possibly about to die from sheer boredom, but he dared not step a foot outside.  He'd already been scolded by an unnamed Al Bhed for...existing, he didn't want to cause any more problems.  A knock sounded on Tidus's door.

"Come in!" he answered, knowing who it would be.  She was the only one that visited him, after all.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Rikku asked with a bright-eyed smile.

"Uh, ok, I guess.  Bored," Tidus replied truthfully.

"Well...how's your back?"  Rikku tried to sound cheerful.  There wasn't much she could do for Tidus, even her Pops had told her to keep him out of sight for a while. 

"Better, thanks."  

Rikku frowned at his tone.

"I brought some more salve if you need it," she said, coming into the room and strolling to the table.

"Are you...limping?" Tidus asked, eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rikku brushed off his comment.  "Now that I think about it, having that tether line attached to my waist wasn't such a good idea."

"Ooh, ouch.  You got yanked pretty hard," Tidus sympathized.

"Yeah, but it should be fine in a couple days," she assured.

In truth, Rikku was in a lot of pain.  Everything seemed to hurt unless she was lying down and even then only if she didn't move too much.  She turned and put the jar of salve on the table.  And suddenly sucked in a breath as a sharp pain shot through her hip.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tidus asked, suspicion in his voice.

"..."

"What was that?"

"Well...ok...no.  But what can I do other than wait?" Rikku reluctantly admitted.

"Hmm," Tidus thought.  "Hey, I know.  I used to have pain in my back and hips after a particularly hard blitzball game...I could...show you some things you could do to help it."

"Really?" Rikku asked, curious.

"Sure!" Tidus was getting excited now.  Maybe he could finally start repaying Rikku for her kindness.  If anything, it would get his mind off his boredom.

"So, does it hurt all the time or just when you do certain motions?" he asked.

"Um..."

Tidus pressed his lips together.  "You're gonna have to tell me the truth or I can't help you..."

Rikku gave him an apologetic smile.  She hated showing anyone any kind of weakness on her part.  But she really, really hurt.

"All the time..." she said in a small voice.

"Oh."

"No good?" she asked, face falling.

"It's not that.  We'll just...uh...have to start a little basic." 

Rikku eyed Tidus's shiftiness suspiciously.  "What are you not telling me?"

"Well..." his voice trailed off.  Tidus scratched his head and looked at the floor.  "That usually involves, ahem, kind of a massage of sorts."

Rikku raised an eyebrow.  "Ok!" she replied, a little too enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Tidus reacted sharply.  "I mean, are you sure?"

"It...really hurts," she admitted.  "I'm willing to try almost anything, at this point."

"Ok, um," Tidus glanced around.  

"Should I lie down?"  A little part of Rikku was really enjoying Tidus's awkwardness.

"That would make it...easier..."

"Ok, no problem," she said, smiling sweetly at Tidus.  She made a move toward his bunk.

"Be-"

"Ow!" Rikku yelped, doubling over.

"-careful," Tidus cautioned, catching Rikku before she fell to the floor.

"Owie," Rikku moaned.  "Stupid hip..."

"You ok?" Tidus asked.  "Looks like you're in more pain than you let on."

"Sorry..." Rikku mumbled.

Carefully, Tidus helpled Rikku lie on his bunk.

"Still painful?" he asked.

"If I don't move, it's fine," she said into his pillow.

"So, where does it hurt?" Tidus asked.

"Everywhere," Rikku replied miserably.

"Uh huh."

"Well, it does..."

"Ok, how about this.  I'm going to...press my fingers along your back and you tell me if it hurts," Tidus explained.

"Ok," Rikku answered.

Tidus contemplated for a moment on the best way to begin.  In the end, he decided to kneel on the bunk and hope he didn't fall on her.  Gently, he used the pads of his index and middle fingers on both hands to press along Rikku's spine, starting at her neck.

"Let me know if I'm pressing too hard," Tidus asked.

"'K," Rikku responded.  

Slowly, Tidus moved his fingers across and down Rikku's back, pressing and holding for a couple seconds.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Uh uh."

At the small of her back, Rikku made a noise as Tidus hit a tender spot.  "Ow, ok, that's tender."

"Sorry," he apologized and eased up.  Carefully, he moved his fingers in a wide arc around her lower back and hips, guessing at where her area of pain was located.  Judging from how tense she was, his guess was correct.  "So, around here?"

"Oh, yeah," Rikku replied.

"Ok, I hope you're not ticklish," Tidus said lightly, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Nope," Rikku lied and almost squealed a moment later when Tidus pressed his fingers into the muscles around her hips.

"Just...try to relax," Tidus said.

"Trying!" Rikku managed.  She was also trying not to break out into giggles.  But it really did feel good.

Tidus expertly moved his fingers around Rikku's lower back, coaxing the muscles into relaxing.

"Wow," Rikku murmured lazily.  "That feels really good."

Tidus smirked.  "We learned a lot about what our bodies could do while training," he explained.  "And how we could fix them if we got hurt."

Rikku made a non-committal noise.

Tidus continued in silence, making sure to evenly massage Rikku's lower back.  He smiled when she sighed and could tell that she was finally, really relaxing.  It would help ease the pain much faster, for sure.

"Ok," Tidus said. "You'll still be sore, but it shouldn't hurt too much.  And if you have some medicine for muscle pain, that would be good, too."

Rikku didn't answer.

"Rikku?"  Tidus leaned to the side to see her face.

She was fast asleep.

*

Rikku awoke with a frown.  Her pillow smelled different.  And then she remembered.  Her eyes popped open and her green eyes met blue ones.

"Hi," Tidus said.  He'd been sitting on the floor beside the bunk, dozing a little.

"Hi," Rikku said with an embarrassed smile.

"I take it you're feeling better?" he grinned at her.

"Lots, thanks!" she said and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa," Tidus said and pressed his hand to her back.  "Easy there.  Don't go undoing what I just did."

"Oh, sorry," Rikku apologized.

"You're gonna have to move a little slower now.  And don't try to twist too much, at least for a little while," he instructed.

"Yes, sir!"

Tidus ducked his head.  Now he was embarrassed.  "Sorry, didn't mean to break out in a lecture."

"No, no!" Rikku placated.  "It's really good information.  Thanks.  Really."

Slowly, Rikku sat back and, with Tidus's help, sat up on the bunk without aggravating her strained muscles.

"Feel ok?" Tidus asked.

Rikku felt herself start to blush when she felt Tidus's breath on her cheek.

"A-ok!" she said with a smile.

And was again caught staring at his clear, blue eyes.

Tidus was mesmerized, too, and it seemed like he was falling with every turn of the swirls in her eyes.  And before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward, getting closer and closer to her.  Their lips whispered across each other's and that slight touch seemed to jolt both of them.

Tidus sat back quickly, "Uh, you should take some muscle pain medicine if you have some."

"Right, ok.  I gotta go..." Rikku said, standing as quickly as she dared, her cheeks burned so hot she thought she'd catch on fire.

She left a moment later and Tidus flopped down on the bunk.

"That...was really stupid..." he moaned aloud.  He slapped a hand across his eyes and wondered just what he had been thinking.

*

A nameless Al Bhed dropped off his meal that evening and Tidus's heart sank.

"Smooth move, Tidus," he chided himself.  "You've probably driven away the one person in this weird place that was even a little nice to you."

*

Tidus was lounging on his back the next day, not caring that he felt a little discomfort, when he heard a knock on his door.            

"Come in," he answered emotionlessly.  It was probably some random Al Bhed again.

The door squeaked open and he didn't bother looking to see who it was, just continued to stare at the bottom of the bunk above his.

"You know, your back is never gonna get better if you keep doing that."

Tidus's eyes widened at the sound of the one voice he didn't think he'd hear again.

"Rikku!" he exclaimed.  He sat up quickly...and rammed his head on the underside of the top bunk.

"Hey!  Don't break your head, too!" she gasped, hands flying to her mouth in shock.

"Ohhhh, ow," Tidus moaned, sitting heavily on his bunk, clutching at his forehead.

"Here, let me see," she said, coming into the room and standing in front of him.

"Come on," she coaxed.  "Move your hands."

Tidus did as he was told, although reluctantly.  His face was still the picture of pain and Rikku couldn't help but sympathize with him.  

"Well, you're not bleeding, but you'll probably have a nasty bruise," she proclaimed.

"Great," Tidus complained.

"Sorry I couldn't come by last night," Rikku said.  "Pops had me moving crates around to make room for parts for his precious airship."  She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't tell him about your back?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, no way.  He'd overreact and make me see all the Al Bhed doctors...at the same time," she replied.  "Besides, I wasn't actually doing the lifting.  More like, overseeing it."

"Ok..." Tidus said, slowly.

"But, um, I'm back to hurting again," Rikku continued, sheepish.  She was wringing her hands together as if she was nervous.  "So, um..."

Tidus inclined his head, trying to figure out what Rikku was saying.

"Could you, um..." she tried, unsure why she couldn't just come out and ask for his help.

And then Tidus got it.

"Oh!" he said, a little loudly.  "Yeah, sure.  I'd be glad to help."

"Thanks!" Rikku said and gave him a big smile.  "So..."

"Be my guest," Tidus said, gesturing to the bunk.  "I'm glad you came back.  I was getting really bored," he said, but he knew it wasn't the only reason.

"Pops said we should reach Luca in a couple days," Rikku remarked.  "You'll be able to do lots of stuff, there."

"Oh, ok," Tidus answered.  

He took a moment to reflect as he set to work on Rikku's back.  What, exactly, was he going to do in Luca?  If it really was 1,000 years from his time, who was going to know who he was?  So, that brought him back to the question of what he would do.  Try and join a blitzball team and start a life there?  The thought seemed oddly depressing despite his love for blitzball.

"Tidus?"

"Hmm?" he answered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"What's up?" Rikku asked.

"Just thinkin' about what I'll do in Luca," he said.

"Ahh..."

"Hey, is the pain still localized here?" he asked, changing the subject and drawing his fingers in a large circle around Rikku's back and hips.

"Yup," she replied, resisting the urge to shiver.

"Hasn't spread, I hope?"

"Nope!"

"Good," Tidus said, somewhat relieved.  

"You wanna go topside later tonight?" she asked, trying to think of things Tidus could do.

"Uh, sure, if that's ok."

"It should be.  The night shift is usually light...less people to yell at us for no reason."

He could hear the grin in her voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, that'd be great," he replied.  Tidus rested his hand on Rikku's back.  "How does that feel?"

"Good as new!" Rikku replied, wiggling a bit.  "I gotta go back, now, though.  Pops wants me to get some stuff ready for later."

"Ok," Tidus said, helping her to her feet.  "Hey, listen, about yesterday...I'm sorry."

Rikku looked up at Tidus and searched his eyes.  She'd been thinking a lot about the previous day, too.

"It's ok," she said.

"No, it's not...I...crossed the line.  I mean, we hardly know each other," Tidus continued.

"It's really ok," Rikku restated, and she meant it.

"I...are you sure?" Tidus asked, a disbelieving look on his face.

Rikku stared at him.

"I mean..." Tidus started, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.  "I...dunno, it's just-"

Tidus was abruptly cut off by Rikku's lips on his.

Rikku broke off quickly, cheeks burning slightly.  "I said, it was ok.  And I meant it."  She gave him a sweet smile.

Tidus just stared.

"I'll come by and get you later, 'k?"

"Ok..." he managed.

"See ya!" she waved before leaving.

Tidus continued to stand where he was for long moments after Rikku left.

"Whoa."

--

TBC


	5. Scene 04 Yuna and Auron’s Reunion and Le...

Summary: Tidus x Rikku. Yuna x Auron. An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world. Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me. I'm only playing!

Author's Note: You know that last part I posted?  The Tikku?  I just realized that I posted that, oh, a scene too early.  Ah, well.  I'm sure you all will figure it out. 

So, this is where I complain about how I'm writing this.  I decided to post this way before I was ready, so it's forcing me to handle certain situations differently.  I suppose, in a way, that's a good thing.  See, I'd intended "Scene 00" to be its own story because I wanted to write about Auron and Braska and their interaction and the introduction of Jecht and Baby!Yuna, etc.  Well, I got ahead of myself and started writing the during-FFX stuff.  But then I posted and then I wrote more pre-FFX stuff...so now I have to figure out how to post that here without reordering all the parts and pissing off all the readers.  I think, flashback.  If I can do it right.

Anyway, the reason I wrote that big long paragraph is because it's sort of an explanation.  There will be situations and what not that are eluded to in parts to come that won't make sense because...I haven't written them yet in the pre-FFX story.  Man, this is getting complicated.  Then again, so is the FFX story.  *heart*

Also, I feel like I'm rushing through some explanations…but it's mostly because I discovered how freaking difficult it is to come up with original material.  

And, I've apparently made Yuna into a weepy girl and Auron into a comforting man. Not that there's anything wrong with that…I just want to get away from it for fear of getting too OOC and, you know, too much repetition.

*

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-03-28

**Scene 04 – Yuna and Auron's Reunion and Leaving Besaid**

Shadows flickered across Yuna's face from the bonfire in the middle of the village.  She stood, still clad in her Summoner's dress, hands clasped in front of her, and tried to listen to the village elder as he expounded on how proud he was of Yuna's accomplishments.  But her eyes kept drooping.  And her thoughts kept drifting.

"Sir Auron is back," she thought as she nodded to something the elder said.  "After 10 years, he's come back."

"Yuna."

Lulu's voice broke into Yuna's thoughts and she started.  "Y-yes?"

"I apologize for interrupting," Lulu said, addressing the elder.  "Yuna, you must rest.  We leave tomorrow and you've had a long day."

"Of course, of course," the elder added.  "You have a hard journey ahead of you, Lady Yuna.  Please rest.  I have occupied your time quite enough."

"It was my pleasure," Yuna replied with a smile.

She bowed to the remaining villagers before slowly heading toward her hut.  As she approached, a shadow moved from beside it and Yuna stopped.

"Who-?" she began.

The sound of dirt crunching under boots accompanied the appearance of Auron as he moved into the light and nodded at her.

"Sir Auron," she breathed.  A small smile graced Yuna's lips.

"You should sleep, Yuna," Auron said.

"I will, but…" Yuna hesitated. "Will you…talk with me a moment?"

"As you wish."

Yuna nodded and headed into her hut with Auron close behind.  She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"No doubt you have many questions," Auron stated.

Yuna nodded.  Auron stepped forward.

"I made a promise to your father 10 years ago," Auron began.  His voice was soft, nearly a whisper.  He'd never told anyone his story, but he felt Yuna deserved to know.  He continued, "to bring you here so you could grow up in this environment.  I could not keep that promise, only pass it on to Kimahri."

"Why couldn't you?" Yuna asked, entranced by the sound of his voice.

Auron turned away.  "Because on the day your father and Jecht sacrificed themselves to defeat Sin…I, too, died."

He turned at the feel of her hand on his shoulder.  
  


"But, you're here…" Yuna said, confused.

"I am an Unsent."

The statement hung in the air.  Auron looked down at the young woman before him.  He watched as a myriad of thoughts and emotions crossed his features.  It reminded him of the time he spent with her so long ago.  Those happy memories seemed a lifetime away from here.

"You speak of the old teachings," Yuna remarked.  "The ones that say if a person dies while harboring strong emotions, they remain in the world in physical form."

Auron nodded.

"But…I didn't think the Unsent could remain.  The teachings, they're not clear, but they seem to imply that the Unsent roam aimlessly and eventually disappear with their souls having no hope of reaching the Farplane," Yuna stated.

"There are…ways," Auron said.  "And, had I stayed in Spira, that most likely would have been the case.

Yuna tilted her head in question.  "Where were you?"

"Zanarkand."

Yuna stared.

"Not the Zanarkand you know," Auron explained.  "But one disconnected from this world…one with its own time."

"I don't understand…"

"You will," Auron remarked cryptically.  "You are not yet ready to hear the complete story."

"Ok…" Yuna said slowly.  She was curious for sure, but sensed she would get no further information from Auron.  "What…what kept you here?" she asked instead.

"My life ended…prematurely," Auron answered.  "I tried to avenge your father and Jecht's passings…and failed.  And, as I have mentioned, I had promises to keep."

Yuna nodded slowly.  "Um…when, exactly, did you…perish?"

Auron raised an eyebrow.  Yuna looked away and started to pace.

"On Mount Gagazet, after I asked Kimahri to bring you here."

"Oh…"

Now Auron was curious.  "Why?"

"Hmm?" Yuna said, distracted.  "Oh, it's nothing.  I just…"  Yuna tossed her hands in the air.  "I remember something from that day…when I left Bevelle."

Auron's good eye actually widened in surprise.  "It couldn't be…" he thought.  

"What was it?" he asked aloud.

"I…could have sworn I saw you watching as we left," Yuna said.  "Impossible, I know.  But I remember it.  You were standing there as Kimahri carried me away."

Yuna paced again, wringing her hands.

With each word, Auron became more and more surprised.  "And?"  He was almost afraid to hear the rest of her story.

"I thought…you looked so sad," Yuna continued.

She stopped in front of Auron and looked at him, searching his face.  "I reached out toward you," Yuna continued, unconsciously following her words.  Her hand stopped just short of Auron's face.

"And you cried," Auron completed.

It was Yuna's turn to be surprised and she found no words to speak.  Tears sprang up to her eyes, as if she were reliving that moment, and spilled down her cheeks.

"You did see me," Auron said, his voice soft.  He took Yuna's outstretched hand and pulled her closer.  "But you were not meant to."

He wiped away her tears, like he had a dozen years prior, and studied her troubled face.  Auron felt as if he was being pulled between timelines.  Part of him relived memories before Braska's pilgrimage began.  Another part of him recalled watching Yuna leave Bevelle, her little hand reaching toward him.  And now he was here.

"Sin was…my transportation to Zanarkand, if you will," Auron tried.  "I took a little detour along the way...to see you off.  I never realized you knew I was there.  I believed you were reaching for your home."

A soft smile tugged at Yuna's lips and she clasped Auron's hand with hers.  Auron marveled at how small her hands still were compared to his.  Soft and gentle.  He wrapped his other arm around the girl and she went to him, still weeping.

"Who do you cry for, Yuna?" Auron asked, perplexed.

"For you," she replied, voice cracking.

Auron raised an eyebrow in question.  "Why would you weep for me?"

Yuna started, surprised.  "Wh-…because…" Yuna spluttered.

She took a deep breath and tried again.

"I never grieved for my father, Sir Jecht, _or_ you."

"But why would you?" he asked again.

"You served my father," Yuna said.  "Isn't that reason enough?"

"I was only doing my duty," Auron replied.  "I believe Jecht would say the same."

Yuna searched Auron's face, frustration boiling just under the surface.  He was so noble, just like she remembered, that it almost hurt.  She didn't really know why she thought he'd change but she felt somewhat disappointed that he hadn't.  He was still, after all, Auron.

"For me, you all were my family," Yuna began.  Her voice no longer wavered.  "But when my family died, I couldn't mourn."

Yuna pulled away and turned, hands clasped to her chest.  

"Everyone was so happy," she continued, her voice betraying her and breaking.  "It felt wrong…selfish…to feel sad or angry that my family was gone."

She felt Auron step up behind her.

"But now you've returned.  And so has Sin."  Yuna whirled and stared up at Auron with tears in her eyes.  "I don't know what do, now…what to feel."

Before he knew what he was doing, Auron folded Yuna into his arms again and she melted against him, tears flowing freely.  Though he didn't feel he deserved it, Auron respected Yuna's choice to honor his and Jecht's failed mission.

He held her tighter and whispered, "I am honored, Yuna.  But I still feel the need to apologize to you.  I…could not save your father."

Yuna said nothing, but snaked her arms as far around him as she could and cried harder.  Auron, not really knowing what to do, just held her.  Ten years of grief poured from Yuna's heart and she held onto him for dear life.  Her legs gave out but Auron was there to catch her, yet again.  Carefully, Auron cradled Yuna in his arms and sat with her as she cried herself out.

*

Yuna awoke early the next morning in a sort of warm haze.  She sighed and stretched, snuggling into her covers.  Which seemed a little lumpier than she remembered.  Yuna frowned in confusion.

"You are awake."

Auron's voice rumbled beneath her ear and Yuna's eyes widened.  She looked up quickly...right into Auron's brown eyes that were mere inches from her own.

"Um..." Yuna tried.

She was, for all intents and purposes, lying on top of Auron.  Well, half on.  They were stretched out on her bed, a position she didn't recall moving to prior to falling asleep the night before.

"I tried to make you as comfortable as possible," Auron explained.  "Given the circumstances, it was a little difficult."

Yuna frowned deeper, the furrow between her eyebrows creasing sharply.  Auron's gaze flicked down toward his chest.  Where Yuna had a death grip on the collar of his robes.

"Oh," she replied, cheeks burning in embarrassment.  "I'm so sorry."

"I recall a situation quite similar involving flowers," Auron remarked.

Yuna ducked her head, even more embarrassed.  She remembered that summer day so long ago, as well.

She avoided looking at him, choosing to uncurl her hand from the silk of his robes and focusing on smoothing out the wrinkled fabric.  Auron let her, watching her in silence, as he recognized she needed a few moments to collect herself.

"You know," Yuna started, "I don't blame you for my father's death."

She stared directly at him.

"You did your duty to the best of your ability and...I knew...that if you could, you would protect him, even if it cost you your life."  Yuna's voice was barely above a whisper.  "And it did."

Auron wrapped his hand around Yuna's and they stared at each other for long moments.

"I promise you, Yuna, that I will protect you at all costs," Auron vowed.  "You will not suffer the same fate Braska did...not while I am around."

Yuna bit down on her lip, touched yet alarmed at the conviction in his voice and eyes.  A million thoughts flew through Yuna's mind, followed by a torrent of emotions that left her reeling.

"I should get ready," Yuna managed.

Auron's eyebrow quirked.  He was surprised she would drop the subject so quickly.

Yuna gave him a shy smile before turning away and rising.

Auron nodded and stood, watching Yuna carefully.

"Do you need any assistance?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she replied.  "Most of my things are ready.  I just want to clean up and double-check.  I don't know when I'll be back."

"If ever."  The words, though unspoken, were in both of their minds.

"An hour, then?" Auron asked.

Yuna nodded.

"I will go inform the others."

She nodded again and turned away from him.

Auron studied Yuna for a moment before shrugging and leaving.  Yuna would talk when she was ready.

The flap to her hut fluttered shut and Yuna spun around to make sure Auron was gone.  She let out a long breath and massaged the bridge of her nose.

Yuna had wanted to dissuade Auron, somehow, from doing anything reckless, but she didn't think she had the right.  She was so frustrated.  Although he said he was acting on behalf of her father, Yuna knew he didn't do anything he didn't want to do.  The fact that he was already dead, a thought that still made her feel so sad, made it worse because then he would have no qualms in taking drastic measures to try and protect her.

But Yuna didn't want that.  She wanted Auron by her side, but she didn't really know why.  It went beyond the fact that he was a link to her father, but she didn't yet understand fully.  She only hoped she would figure it out before she lost him again.

Yuna shook her head quickly.

"I don't have time for this," she muttered.  "Everyone is waiting.  Spira is waiting."

*

The morning sun was bright as Yuna dragged the chest of gifts she'd prepared from Besaid's temple.

"You really don't need all that luggage," Lulu mused with a smirk.

"They're not really my things," Yuna explained.  "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

"This isn't a vacation, Yuna," Wakka said, grimacing.

Yuna looked to Auron, but his expression was blank.

"I guess…I guess you're right," she relented.  Abandoning the trunk, she joined her Guardians.

"Okay!" Wakka exclaimed.  "Off we go!"

Together, they walked out of the small village, Yuna nodding at those who were waiting there.  Yuna led the way, Wakka and Lulu just behind her, with Auron bringing up the rear.

They walked for several moments in silence until they reached the top of the hill just outside the village.

"Take your time," Lulu quietly said to Yuna.

"Are you ready?" Wakka added.

Yuna nodded.

Auron watched for a moment from the side as the trio silently prayed to the ancient statue.  He remembered doing the same with Braska so many years before.  He looked away, unable to watch.  How futile it all seemed now that he knew what he did.  But he wouldn't interfere with what Yuna chose to believe.  She would have to learn on her own and make her own decision of what to follow.

"That should do it!" Wakka announced.

The group continued, making their way through the old ruins near the waterfall.  Auron glanced up sharply a moment before Kimahri joined them…via a gigantic leap off a fallen column.

"Nice entrance, ya?" Wakka murmured.

Kimahri gave Wakka a look.

They finally reached the dock where the S. S. Liki was waiting to take them to Kilika.  A group of villagers were there to see her off, some of them young children who cried when the ship departed as Yuna waved to them.

As Besaid faded from view, Yuna walked to the bow of the ship and watched, hands clasped in front of her, as they crossed the open sea.  She closed her eyes and smiled as the cool breeze fluttered across her face and rippled through her hair.  Yuna heard footsteps approach but she didn't need to look to know who it was.

"The wind," she murmured.  "It's nice."

Auron made a non-committal noise.

"Standing here, I feel at peace, like these calm waters as they flow through Spira," Yuna said.  "But…I'm a little scared.  And a little uncertain.  Did you feel this way when you left with my father?"

Auron thought back on those days with Braska and Jecht.  Had he been scared?  Not especially, he was an experienced warrior, after all.

"Uncertain, yes," he answered.  "The path before us, although it seemed straightforward, was not as such.  Especially with Jecht in the mix."

Yuna giggled.  "Sir Jecht was…an interesting man.  I don't remember him well, but I recall he had…a way with words."

"You could say that," Auron replied, nodding his head.  Beneath his collar, he smirked.

"Did…did my father…" she didn't quite know what to ask.

"Braska was concerned, yes.  For you and for his pilgrimage," Auron answered.  "No matter what obstacle we came across, though, he knew that he had to complete the pilgrimage."

"Spira needed him," Yuna remarked.  She looked down, a small smile on her face.

Auron said nothing, not wanting to intrude on the young woman's thoughts.  But in his own mind, Auron was beginning to see that while Yuna and Braska shared similar traits…they were two different people.  Yuna's pilgrimage was for reasons that had nothing to do with herself.  Braska…had been more selfish.

He stepped in front of her, waited for her to look at him.  Auron studied her face for a long moment.  Yuna gazed up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Yuna," Auron started, his voice low so only she would hear.  "Remember who you are.  Remember why you are taking this path.  Do not let anyone sway you.  There are those who would use you because you are High Summoner Braska's daughter."

"I know," Yuna nodded, her face turning serious.  "And I will remember."

Auron suddenly turned his head to the side, his brow furrowing in sudden concentration.

"Auron?"

"Sin is here."

Yuna started.  "What?  How do you know?"

And then she felt it: a strong vibration through the deck.  And then she saw a massive wave head straight for the S. S. Liki.

"What are you planning?" Auron muttered.

Yuna looked at him in surprise.  It sounded as if Auron was talking to Sin…but that couldn't be possible.

"Watch out," Auron said.

But before Yuna could move, Auron wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to the harpoon that was bolted to the deck.

"Hold on tight," he instructed.

A massive wave crashed over the railing of the S. S. Liki and Yuna was nearly swept away.  Her hold on the harpoon's handle broke free, but Auron was there to catch her.

"This way," Auron called to her when the waves receded.  

Auron pulled Yuna way from the bow of the ship and closer to the bridge where it was safer.  He paid no attention to the crewmen heading in the opposite direction, his main goal being to protect Yuna.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wakka cried out.  Auron looked back briefly, but Wakka was addressing the crewmen who had now manned the harpoons.  Auron redirected his attention to his task.

"Stick a harpoon in him and we'll get dragged under!" Wakka continued.

"He better not," Auron muttered under his breath.

Yuna looked back in surprise at Auron.  Again, it had sounded like the man was talking to Sin…or at least about Sin as if Sin was a specific person.

Another crewman ran past.  "Sin is going for Kilika!" he exclaimed.  "We gotta distract it!  Our families are in Kilika!"  The crewman turned toward Yuna's shelter.  "Forgive us, Lady Summoner."

"Wait!  Oh, boy…" Wakka said, slapping his palm to his forehead.

The harpoons let fly with a deafening sound.  Yuna winced as the harpoons struck and attached themselves to Sin's visible fin.  She braced herself, hoping the small ship wouldn't be dragged under as Wakka predicted.

Auron, on the other hand, was nearly seething.

"What is he thinking?" he thought.  "The boy isn't here, I checked.  He must know that."

Sin made several passes by the ship and Yuna thought it almost seemed like it was looking for something.  Meanwhile, Wakka and Lulu made use of their long-range attack skills and repeatedly attacked Sin.  Any Sinscales that got near, Auron or Kimahri dispatched of and for that, Yuna was grateful.  She didn't quite know what she could do to help in this situation, still a little unsure of her summoning abilities.

"I have to learn to fight for myself," she thought.

The S. S. Liki gave a great lurch and the harpoons broke off, trailing after Sin like broken threads.

"Hrmph!" Auron grunted.

"Everybody okay?" Wakka called.

"Y-yes," Yuna answered, emerging from her makeshift shelter.

"It was a futile battle, for sure," Lulu remarked, walking up to Yuna and Auron.  "I had hoped we could have dealt some damage, however.  Perhaps dissuaded Sin from going toward Kilika, somehow."

Auron said nothing but stared intently in the direction Sin had gone.

"How long until we reach Kilika?" Yuna asked, extremely worried.

"Luckily, the ship did not suffer any significant damage," Lulu said.  "A few hours at most."

"I hope we're in time," Yuna said, head down.

The next few hours were filled with tension.  It seemed like everyone on board was on the deck and looking toward Kilika.  The closer they approached, the more anxious everyone became.

By mid-afternoon, they should have been able to see something of Kilika, but there was…nothing.  A deep dread sat like a rock in Yuna's stomach.

And then they saw it.

Driftwood began appearing near the ship.  Yuna bit down hard on her lip in frustration and grief.  They were too late.  Sin had already come and gone from Kilika leaving…who knew what behind.  She walked away from the bow of the ship, pacing among the passengers who were just realizing what had happened.

"No, I mustn't hide," Yuna chided herself.

She returned to the very front of the ship and watched as what remained of Kilika came into view.  Yuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  She ignored the sounds of grief that came from the passengers around her.  She could feel Lulu, Kimahri, and Wakka watching her, but she ignored them, too.

Auron silently came up beside Yuna and stood a shoulder's width away.  He surveyed the damage and then turned his gaze on Yuna.  He expected a grief-stricken face or tears.  Instead, what he saw was determination, pure and simple.  And, perhaps, a little anger.

"I will defeat Sin," Yuna vowed.  "I must defeat Sin."

**

TBC


	6. Scene 05 Rikku and Tidus Scheme

Summary: Tidus x Rikku. Yuna x Auron. An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world. Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me. I'm only playing!

Author's Note: Chronologically, this actually takes place after Scene 03.  More Tikku for all you Tikku fans!

*

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-03-29

**Scene 05 – Rikku and Tidus Scheme**

Tidus remained antsy for the rest of the day and wished the sun would set sooner.  He sat by the little porthole in his room and watched as it became darker and darker outside.

And then he paced.  Because he could still hear many voices above and knew Rikku wouldn't be able to get him until things had settled down.

Minutes passed.  Then an hour.  Eventually, the noise level outside and above Tidus faded away to nothing.  And still he waited.

*knock kno-*

Tidus yanked open the door before Rikku could finish knocking.

"Ready?" she asked, grinning up at him.

"Yes!"

"Maybe we should wait a little longer…" she teased.  She managed not to giggle at the crestfallen look on Tidus's face.  "I'm just kidding, let's go!"

Rikku led the way, resisting the urge to pull Tidus along by the hand.  Together, they snuck through the corridors of the ship without being seen.

Tidus nearly whooped aloud the moment he felt fresh air on his cheeks.  Instead, he waved his arms in a big arc and stretched up on his tip-toes as if he had been confined in a short space.

Rikku giggled.  "Glad to be out, huh?"

"You bet," Tidus replied, grinning back at her.

They walked to the railing and leaned on it like they had when Tidus had first been brought aboard.  Tidus watched Rikku out of the corner of his eye.  She seemed different…distracted.

Tidus slid down the railing closer to her.  Rikku didn't notice.  Tidus raised an eyebrow.  He inched closer.  Still nothing.

"Rikku," he called.

"Hmm?" she answered, turning…right into Tidus's smiling face.  

"Whoa!" Rikku yelped, stepping back quickly…but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and caught her foot on an uneven edge of plating.

Rikku started to pinwheel and shut her eyes, awaiting the impact of the hard, metal of the deck.  Which never came.  Because she was suddenly wrapped up and warm in Tidus's arms.

"Oops!" he said, apologetically.  "You okay?" Tidus asked, one arm supporting Rikku, the other wrapped around the railing so they wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, thanks," Rikku said, blushing slightly.  She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her.

"You seem a little distracted," Tidus began.  "Everything all right?"

He was still holding her.  And she was still leaning back, looking up at him.  And she couldn't take her eyes off his…those blue orbs seemed to glow in the dim light of the moon.  Rikku's eyes traced the lines on Tidus's face, taking in every detail.

"Rikku?" Tidus prompted.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah, there's a lot going on," she said, straightening up and leaning on the railing again.  She didn't have time to be thinking of anything other than their upcoming mission.  It had been, after all, her idea.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tidus asked, turning serious.

"Um, ok," Rikku replied.  It couldn't hurt to ask him his opinion, after all.

"You remember Sin, right?" Rikku asked.

"Of course," Tidus replied.  He leaned his back against the railing and crossed his arms as he listened to Rikku's story.

"Do you remember Summoners?"

"Uh…not…really…" Tidus answered.  In fact, he didn't know anything about them at all, but knew Rikku thought his memory was affected by Sin's toxin.

"Oh, um…" Rikku thought, finger to her lip.  "Well, basically, Summoners travel to each of Yevon's temples and pray.  After they pray, they gain the power of Aeons, which are like spirits.  Summoners and their Aeons…they're the only ones that can defeat Sin."

Tidus nodded.

"The thing is, no Summoner has ever survived a battle against Sin," Rikku continued.

"Not even when they defeated it?" Tidus asked, eyes wide.

"Especially," Rikku answered, a stricken look on her face.  "What's worse is that even if Sin is defeated, it just comes back some years later."

"So, then, why bother?"  He didn't understand why anyone would want to take on such a futile task.

"The Calm…the time when Sin is not around…it's like the ultimate goal for Spira," Rikku explained.  She sighed and looked out across the dark waters.  "Not just anyone can be a Summoner and those with the talent…"

"It's their purpose in life," Tidus finished.

"Something like that."

"Doesn't sound like such a great thing to me," Tidus remarked with a frown.

"I know.  Me, either."

"So, what does this have to do with-?" Tidus gestured around them.

"My cousin, Yuna…her father was the last one to defeat Sin about 10 years ago," Rikku said.  Her head drooped and she stared into the black waters of the sea.  "She's following in his footsteps," she finished quietly.

"No way…"

"Pops tried to stop her, but Yunie's stubborn," she said, a hard note to her voice.  "She's determined to do this…for the good of Spira.  But…I don't want Yunie to die.  I don't want anyone to die.  There's gotta be a way to get rid of Sin for good."

Tidus put a hand on Rikku's shoulder and she looked at him with a soft smile, grateful for his support.

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well, when I told you I promised to take you to Luca, I had to convince Pops that we had to _go_ to Luca," Rikku admitted.  "So, we found out that Yunie's in Kilika right now.  After that, she has to go to Luca to get to the Mi'ihen Highroad and then to other temples."

"Uh…ok…" Tidus tried to keep up.

"Don't worry, if you don't remember those places, I'll show you on the map later," Rikku assured.  "Anyway, I told Pops we could probably grab Yunie in Luca…during the big blitzball tournament."

"Blitzball tournament?" Tidus asked, interested.

"Yeah, the yearly blitzball tournament," Rikku supplied.  "You remember that, don't you?"

"Sure do!" Tidus smiled, finally able to understand something of the conversation.

"So, we'll grab Yunie and keep her safe," Rikku said.  "Until we can figure out what to do about Sin.  That's the hard part."

Rikku's shoulders slumped as she thought about the prospect of dealing with Sin.  "It was easy to convince Pops to do this for the sake of saving Yunie…but I'm more concerned about Sin," she trailed.

"Hey," Tidus said.  He moved behind Rikku and turned her around, resting both hands on her shoulders.  "It's a start, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rikku replied, a small frown on her face.

"Tell you what," Tidus said, coming to a conclusion.  "I'll help."

"What?" Rikku looked sharply at Tidus.

"I wanna help," Tidus repeated, smiling.

"Oh, no, no, no," Rikku said, shaking her head.  "I can't ask you to do that."

"Um, you're not," he winked at her.  "I really want to help, Rikku.  It doesn't seem right for these Summoners to keep sacrificing their lives…like you said, there's gotta be a way."

"I…" Rikku started, prepared to protest again.  But Tidus had such an earnest look on his face that Rikku knew she'd have a hard time dissuading him.  Part of her was glad because it meant that she could be with him for a little while longer.

"Oh…thank you," Rikku gave in and, on impulse, hugged Tidus close to her.

Tidus froze for a moment, unprepared for Rikku's sudden show of affection, but he recovered quickly and lightly wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"No problem," he said.  In a bold move, he kissed the top of her head.  He held his breath a moment but Rikku just snuggled closer and Tidus allowed himself to hold her a little tighter.

For a long while, they just held each other, neither speaking nor moving.  The gentle sway of the ship seemed to match their mood and Rikku thought she could stay that way forever.  But there were things to do and plans to be made.

Rikku looked up…and was immediately caught in a kiss.  Tidus's lips were warm and soft, gentle against hers.  He pulled away slowly, planting a kiss on her nose before looking down at her, a small smile on his lips.

"That was nice," she grinned at him.  Rikku snaked her arms up and around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  It couldn't hurt to stay that way just a little longer.

"Rikku!" a voice called.

Rikku eeped and Tidus dove for cover in the form of a few crates that were, conveniently, on the deck.

"Yeah, Pops?" she called out, trying not to look at where Tidus had fled.

"Where did the new parts go?  Weren't you the one that put them in the cargo bay?" Rikku's father yelled.

"No, Pops," Rikku answered, rolling her eyes.  "Brother did that.  He's probably in the mess!"

"Oh, ok…"

She watched her father's form walk away in the darkness and waited a moment longer before crawling over a crate.  She peered down at Tidus who was, at that moment, looking up at her.

"All clear?" he asked.

"All clear!" she answered with a grin.

"Good," Tidus replied before grabbing Rikku's arm and pulling her down to his hiding place.

"Hey!" she cried out at the unexpected fall.  

"I just want to hold you a little more," Tidus reasoned, pulling her into his lap and holding her close.

"Ya big softie," Rikku teased.

Tidus contemplated. "Uh…don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me," she giggled before snuggling up to him.

"So, when we get to Luca, what are we gonna do?" Tidus asked.

Rikku smiled to herself, thrilled at the feel of his voice under her ear.  "Well," she said.  "Yunie's been in Besaid for the last 10 years, and we found out that one of her Guardians is the head of Besaid's blitzball team.  Rumor is this'll be his last game."

"Are they any good?"

"Nah," Rikku answered.  "I don't think they've won a single game."

"Ouch," Tidus said.  

"Even if they win, he's gonna quit to be a full time Guardian, so I figured we'll take Yuna and then ask him to make sure they lose to get her back," Rikku said.  "It's kinda mean, but…"

"Wait a minute, I thought you wanted to keep Yuna safe?" Tidus asked.

"I do."

"But…if they win, you'll give her back?"

Rikku was quiet.  "Um, no.  We're gonna keep her no matter what.  But, really…I want to take them all…it's just that…Pops doesn't quite know that…yet."

Tidus stared at Rikku until she looked at him.  He pursed his lips and thought about what she said.  "So, you want to save everyone, and then, maybe, we'll all figure out how to beat Sin without…dying?"  
  


Rikku nodded, glad Tidus understood.

"Ok, but…why not just…take them all before they even play?"

"What do you mean?" Rikku inquired.  

"I can't decide if it's worse to have your last game be one that you know you have to lose or just not to play at all," Tidus answered.

Rikku nodded, again.  "I went back and forth on that idea…but in the end, this was what I decided.  Besides," she continued.  "I want to see if I can talk to Yunie before we grab the rest of her group…if I can convince her that what we're doing is for everyone's good, I'm sure she'll help us convince the others."

"This Yuna sounds like quite a woman," Tidus remarked at the conviction in Rikku's voice.

"I've actually never met her," Rikku admitted.  "I mean, she's my cousin and all, but I've only seen pictures of her.  See, her Mom and Dad…they weren't supposed to get married."

"Really?"

"Pops was so mad when they ran off…he refused to talk to them for so long!" Rikku explained.  "But it wasn't until Yunie was born that Pops made up with Yuna's Mom…his sister."

"So, she brought your family back together," Tidus said.

"Well, sort of," Rikku hedged.  "Um…see…after Yunie was born, her Mom told Pops and Pops wanted to meet them.  But her Mom felt that Yunie was too little so she decided to go by herself to meet Pops and reconcile."

"What happened?"  Tidus could tell that something big had happened by the way Rikku was acting.

"Sin attacked the ship Yunie's Mom was on…everyone died," she finished in a whisper.

"Oh."  Tidus couldn't think of anything else to say.

"That was the reason Yunie's Dad, High Summoner Braska, decided to follow the Summoner's Pilgrimage to defeat Sin."

"And now she's all alone," Tidus finished.

Rikku nodded, unconsciously burrowing deeper into Tidus's arms.

"Yunie's parents…their union was frowned upon, almost forbidden, but they didn't care because they loved each other.  And now Yunie's on the Summoner's Pilgrimage, too," Rikku said.  "It doesn't seem right."

"You're right, it doesn't," Tidus agreed.

"And, part of me wonders…is Yuna doing this so she can be with her parents?" Rikku thought aloud.

The question hung in the air between them but neither was in the mood to answer, even hypothetically.

"We'll figure something out, Rikku," Tidus said.  "We'll save Yuna and her Guardians.  We'll save _all_ the Summoners and we'll defeat Sin.  We have to."

"Yes, we do," Rikku concurred.

They remained together on the deck of the Al Bhed ship until the first rays of sunlight began to peek over the horizon.  They didn't talk much, preferring to lose themselves in their own thoughts, yet aware the other was there for them.  Eventually, Rikku fell asleep, comfortably cocooned in Tidus's arms, not caring that in a few short hours, they were bound to be discovered by the crew.

She'd deal with that later.

*

TBC


	7. Scene 06 Yuna's First Sending

Summary: Tidus x Rikku. Yuna x Auron. An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world. Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me. I'm only playing!

Author's Note:  More Yuron.  Rough, rough, rough around the edges.  That last part I posted?  That was the last of a little backlog of stuff I was ready to post.  So, I had to write a new part.  And goodness this was the part that wouldn't end.  I keep thinking there are contradictions in this part but, ah, well.  

This is the part where I pull explanations out of thin air.

The next part is where I…cast Hastega on Auron and Yuna's relationship. -_-;  Because I need certain things to happen before Luca…and certain things to happen _in_ Luca.  And Luca is next.  Aie!

This part was actually supposed to have gone out several days ago but, uh, I made the mistake of buying _Final Fantasy XI: Online_ and it has very nearly taken over my life.  (And makes me feel like I'm cheating on _Final Fantasy X-2_ because I still haven't finished it.)

Also, let me make this note even longer by saying…if you're confused about some allusions to Auron's relationship with Braska, it's because I haven't figured out a good way to bring it back into the fic.  I hate doing flashbacks and I'm going to have to soon because I…sort of forgot to redo the beginning of the game and I want to establish the relationships between Auron, Braska, and Jecht and more Young!Auron and ReallyYoung!Yuna interaction that carries over to his piece and…basically I'm screwed.  So, just to clarify, pre-game, I made it so Auron and Braska are paired just before and during Braska's Pilgrimage.  "Eww" if you like but I could not get those darn slash goggles off my eyes when I thought about them.  But…no Jecht in the mix.

*

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-04-12

**Scene 06 – Yuna's First Sending**

Yuna stared through one of the portholes in her cabin. More and more pieces of driftwood of what used to be Kilika Port floated by. The feeling of dread in her stomach weighed heavier with each moment. They would reach the only dock remaining, soon. Then, she would need to fulfill her duties as a Summoner.  
  
And Send the dead to the Farplane.  
  
Yuna took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling loudly. The anxiety stayed. She closed her eyes and tried not to think of the tight ball of panic threatening to unwind itself in her chest.  
  
"I'm a Summoner, now," she thought. "This is the path I've chosen."  
  
She'd known, when she started, she would eventually have the unhappy task of Sending the dead. But now, things were a little different. Now, she had Auron. And he was an Unsent. If she had to Send the recently perished Kilika people, how would that affect Auron?  
  
In her mind, Yuna knew she had to talk to him. The direct approach, while difficult, had always been the easiest way with him. But part of her was afraid. Actually, all of her was afraid.   
  
Despite Auron's promise to protect her at all costs, Yuna had a feeling if she risked Sending him when she Sent the Kilika people, he would not protest. He supported her role as a Summoner and that included every aspect, even the unpleasant ones. Yuna could almost imagine his response. He'd stand, stoic as ever, and brood for a moment. He would approach her and tell her seriously it was all right. And he would apologize for not being able to keep his promise to her.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Yuna slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with surprise. And then she dropped her hands and mentally chided herself. There was no one else in the room, why was she embarrassed?  
  
Sighing again, Yuna leaned against the hull and rested her forehead against the cool glass of the porthole, eyes unfocused. She needed to talk to him, but...how? Time was running out.  
  
The decision, though, was ultimately taken away from her. A knock sounded on her door and a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Yuna."  
  
It wasn't a question.  
  
Yuna's head snapped around, hair curving around her face for a moment. The light blue hair wrap she'd had since she moved to Besaid tapped on her right shoulder from the movement and her fingers automatically fingered the silky fringe, a nervous habit she picked up some time ago. She sucked in a quick breath and released it. That little ball of panic grew larger, she didn't know how much longer she could contain it.  
  
"Yuna," Auron stated again.  
  
Slowly, she stepped across the room and approached the closed cabin door. Yuna pressed her lips together, unsure what she would say when she actually saw Auron's face. Her hand on the doorknob, Yuna closed her eyes and steeled herself before yanking the door open.  
  
"I don't want to Send you!" she blurted out with a fierce shake of her head.  
  
And then she was mortified by her actions and her obvious loss of control. She stared at her boots, blushing furiously.  
  
Auron's boots came into view and she could feel the cloth of his robe brush against the top of her head, he was standing so close.  
  
But he didn't say anything. They just stood there in silence and Yuna blushed more, though she didn't know why.  
  
She saw his hand move toward her, then, and she closed her eyes when his fingers touched her face and tugged her chin up. Yuna wouldn't look at him. But her eyes fluttered open when his thumb lightly caressed her cheek, surprising her with his gentleness. Their eyes met and she was completely lost in the warmth and understanding she saw within them.  
  
"You won't," his deep voice rumbled.  
  
*  
  
Tidus was, again, staring out of his cabin window when Rikku burst into the room.   
  
"Ohhhh, poopie!" she exclaimed. Tidus's eyebrow quirked.  
  
"We just found out Sin attacked Kilika," Rikku gravely stated.  
  
"That's...bad," Tidus replied, features turning into a frown.  
  
"Yeah, but not how you think," Rikku said. "Yunie's fine, she got there after Sin attacked, but that's the bad part!"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"Because now she has to do the Sending!" Rikku yelled as if it was completely obvious.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uh...what's a Sending?"  
  
Rikku stared at Tidus with dumbfounded shock. "You...forgot that, too?"  
  
"Um...sorry?" Tidus said sheepishly. This not-knowing-anything thing was starting to irritate him.  
  
"No, no, it's ok," Rikku assured. "I'm just...anxious, that's all. Sorry for snapping at you."  
  
"No problem," Tidus smiled.  
  
"Anyway, the Sending..." Rikku plopped down on Tidus's bunk and scrunched up her face as she thought of the best way to explain it. "Basically, the dead...they need guidance. They're filled with grief over their deaths and they refuse to face their fate. They want to live on and resent those that are still living."  
  
"Ok..." Tidus thought he was beginning to understand.  
  
"Yeah, they're jealous of the living," Rikku continued. "And that jealousy...it turns into anger, sometimes even hate. And if the souls of those dead remain here in Spira, they turn into fiends and attack those still alive. The Sending takes those souls to the Farplane where they can rest in peace."  
  
"Summoners do this?" Tidus asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes," Rikku nodded. "And it's _really_ creepy."  
  
"It sounds...horrible," Tidus admitted.  
  
"It _is_!" Rikku exclaimed. "And I don't want Yunie to have to do one...because it's dangerous!"  
  
"Dangerous? How?" Tidus sat next to Rikku and tilted his head curiously.   
  
"Well, see, in order for a Summoner to be able to Send properly, they've gotta open themselves up, in a way...reveal their souls, if you will. That way, the dead souls will know the Summoner is trying to help them," Rikku said.   
  
"And when a Summoner does anything, it uses up some of their magic energy. So, _I think_, and there's no proof, yet, if a Summoner uses up too much magic and leaves their soul open..."   
  
"The Summoner's soul might be stolen?" Tidus finished.  
  
"Exactly!" Rikku practically bounced. "I mean, it's never happened, but that doesn't mean it _can't_ happen and Yunie's a brand new Summoner so she doesn't have all that much magic energy to begin with and she's never had to do a Sending before and...and...I'm babbling, aren't I?"  
  
Rikku bit her lip and ducked her head. Tidus smiled at her warmly and pulled her into a hug. She cuddled against him willingly, grateful for the comfort he provided.  
  
"I know I'm just being paranoid but I can't help it, you know?" Rikku murmured.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be okay, Rikku," Tidus assured, trying to be cheerful. "You said Yuna was pretty strong, she'll get through this!"  
  
"But, Tidus, she shouldn't _have_ to. That's the point," Rikku pleaded.  
  
"I know," he replied, solemnly. "But we can't do anything about it until we get to her."  
  
Rikku nodded sadly and burrowed deeper into Tidus's arms.  
  
*  
  
"How can you be sure?" Yuna breathed, still staring up at Auron.  
  
"This may take some time to explain," he replied after a long moment. "Shall we talk inside?"  
  
Yuna nodded and stepped aside. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, watching Auron's back as he surveyed her quarters.  
  
"I'm not...entirely sure how the Sending works," Yuna started. "But...you still have your soul, it can still be Sent, right?"  
  
"Being an Unsent changes the rules a little," Auron answered. "My will keeps me here, bound by the circumstances of my death. My soul, although still with me, is not in a...normal...form."  
  
"I don't understand," Yuna said, pushing away from the door and moving closer to Auron. His voice was hypnotizing and pulled her to him as if drawn by some invisible line.  
  
"I am not completely sure myself," Auron admitted. "But think of it as if my soul is now isolated from Spira."  
  
"And that's why you think you won't be Sent?" Yuna asked, still confused and unconvinced.  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
She stared at him, hands clasped together.   
  
"You still do not believe."  
  
"I don't know what to believe," Yuna sighed. "And I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid?"  
  
"I told you," she restated. "I don't want to Send you. And even though you say you won't be Sent...anything can happen, right?"   
  
"I suppose..." Auron acceded.  
  
"I've...never done a Sending before," Yuna murmured, voice soft. "But I know what I have to do."  
  
"You must open your soul to Spira," Auron said.  
  
She started and stared at Auron. "How...oh...right. My father."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yes, I must open my soul and feel those of the dead," Yuna continued. "How will I know that I won't feel yours, even if you say it is isolated, and Send you by accident?"  
  
"I do not wish to be Sent, therefore I will not."  
  
Yuna smiled softly at Auron, touched by the conviction in his voice.   
  
"The souls of the recently deceased are confused and easily guided," Auron explained. "And while their deaths were violent and premature...there is little chance any of them will resist."  
  
Yuna threw her hands in the air. "But I just don't _know_."  
  
Auron grabbed her flailing hands and held them a moment while she collected herself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yuna whispered, staring at their hands. "I'm acting strange, I know, and feeling...out of sorts."  
  
"It will pass," Auron assured. "As you said, you have never done a Sending before. The unknown is often frightening."  
  
"I just...don't want to risk it," Yuna said. She looked up at him imploringly. "I...I don't..."  
  
She stopped, unable to continue, unsure what she would have said next.  
  
Auron watched her carefully, concerned at her worry. "Yuna," he prompted, "perhaps it would be beneficial if you practiced opening your soul and feeling another."  
  
"What?"  
  
He stepped closer and pressed her hands to his chest. "Try."  
  
Before Yuna realized what she was doing, she was opening up to him. It felt...natural.  
  
But there was nothing. She frowned.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"Close your eyes," Auron murmured. "Feel with your spirit, not with your mind or senses."  
  
Her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath, attempting to center. Yuna knew she could do this, she'd had to as part of her training. But sensing living souls was much easier than dead ones. It was similar to feeling the souls of Aeons, yet...different.  
  
Slowly, she let go of her other senses and focused only on what she could feel around her. But there was still nothing.  
  
Long moments passed and Yuna was just about to give up when she thought she felt something...but it was gone in an instant. Her eyes popped open and she frowned again.  
  
"I think...I think I saw it. I mean felt it," she corrected.  
  
"Almost. Try again," Auron encouraged.  
  
Closing her eyes again, Yuna let her spirit wander. It was like she was in a dream, floating through nothingness though she knew her feet were firmly on the floor. Then, she saw it...felt it. And it was distinctly Auron.  
  
"Yuna," Auron called.  
  
Slowly, Yuna opened her eyes and was surprised to find she was crying. Auron's soul, it was so beautiful, yet she could nearly touch the pain and anguish that surrounded it.  
  
"I found you," she whispered, wiping at her eyes.  
  
Auron nodded.  
  
"But...now that I know you, won't that make it easier to find you when I'm Sending?" Yuna suddenly asked, her paranoia kicking in.   
  
"What you feel from me and what you feel from the dead in Kilika will be much different," Auron tried. He marveled at Yuna's ability to persist on this particular subject. But, she was, after all, Braska's daughter, and he was one of the most stubborn people Auron had ever known.   
  
"If it would make you feel better, I will not attend your Sending," Auron suggested. "You will only be able to feel those of the recently departed."  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"-sure?" Auron interrupted. "Positive."  
  
"I...I...okay," she finally agreed. "I guess that's the best we can do."  
  
A slight bump shuddered through the hull of the small ship and Yuna looked outside. They were docked. It was time.  
  
"I should get ready," Yuna mused.  
  
"They are waiting," Auron remarked. "We will wait for you outside."  
  
"Auron," Yuna called before he reached the door. She waited for him to look at her. "Thank you...for sharing."  
  
Auron nodded deeply and then was gone.  
  
*  
  
Up on deck, Auron positioned himself on a crate out of the way. He watched as anxious passengers rushed down the gang plank, eager for news of their loved ones. Slowly, his eyes roamed over the destruction Sin left behind.  
  
Auron closed his eyes and shook his head. The situation must be getting more unmanageable if Sin caused this much senseless damage. He briefly wondered if they'd waited too long. But neither Tidus nor Yuna were ready, yet. He didn't know if they would even be ready by the end of the journey.  
  
Of course, they had to actually find Tidus, first. He had been surprised when he found himself on one of Besaid's beaches with no sign of Tidus. Or Sin, for that matter. But, given it no longer seemed Sin could be controlled completely, Auron came to the conclusion their separation had not been planned.  
  
It would have been easier, for sure, if they both had landed at Besaid. Then, he could have looked after Yuna and Tidus at the same time. Auron discovered, over the years, nothing was ever that easy. 

Watching over Tidus the last 10 years had definitely been a challenge, but Auron had been there as he'd grown into a capable young man. No doubt he could find his way in this world. Auron liked to believe Tidus had a little more sense than his father.  
  
Auron shook his head slightly and focused on his current situation.  Now, he was with Yuna and could continue to fulfill his promise to Braska.  
  
Except he hadn't counted on the torrent of memories and emotions that came back to him when he saw Yuna teetering on the steps of Besaid's temple. Or the shock, when he realized she'd followed in Braska's footsteps and intended to follow the Summoner's Pilgrimage that would end in her death.   
  
But Auron was not about to let that happen. Jecht had said he'd think of something. Auron hoped he was right. The fact he was back in Spira led him to believe maybe Jecht had created a plan. But whether or not he'd be able to communicate that plan before it was too late remained to be seen. Regardless, Auron knew he would not allow Yuna to die, no matter what.  
  
There was also the little matter that he had seen her soul. And he wanted, more than ever, to protect it. Yuna's spirit was so blindingly pure he hadn't known what he was seeing when it appeared. But now he knew and it filled him with a nameless, intangible feeling he realized had been missing from the moment Braska died. Because Braska was the only other person Auron had ever shared his soul with.   
  
And it frightened him.  
  
Auron had found something he hadn't noticed was missing...and he didn't know if he could let it go when the Pilgrimage ended, especially if Yuna survived. He was, after all, an Unsent. Once his mission here was complete, he would no longer need to be part of this world…  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Yuna's voice brought Auron's thoughts back to the moment and he glanced up to see her standing on deck with Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri by her side. She turned to him, then, and smiled before heading down the gang plank to greet the villagers. Auron followed the rest of the group, hanging back a little.  
  
"Greetings," Yuna said to the small group of people on the pier. "I am the Summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid."  
  
"Milady Summoner!" a woman cried.  
  
"If there is no other Summoner here, please allow me to perform the Sending," Yuna offered. Part of her hoped another Summoner was already there and taking care of the situation. Deep down, Yuna knew that wasn't the case.  
  
"Thank be, to ye," a man said.  
  
"Our loved ones," the woman interjected. "We feared they would become fiends!"  
  
"Please, take me to them," Yuna said, heart heavy. She resisted the urge to look at Auron before she left with the woman.  
  
"Should we go with her?" Wakka wondered aloud.  
  
"Give her time to prepare," Auron suggested. "We can see what help we may offer in town."  
  
"You're probably right," Wakka agreed.  
  
Auron set off, taking the opposite fork in the maze of piers than Yuna. Wakka and Kimahri followed him while Lulu continued with Yuna.

*

Orange rays from the setting sun bathed Kilika in a serene light. Yuna gazed across the calm waters and, for a moment, she could forget the tragic circumstances that led her to this task. She listened, silent, as one of the townsfolk recounted the horrible destruction Sin had inflicted upon them. Her heart went out to the people of Kilika.  
  
Just below the surface of the sea, Yuna could make out the shapes of the dead. Wrapped in a ceremonial red cloth, the souls within waited.  
  
"Will they be okay, Milady Summoner?" a woman asked.  
  
"I will make sure they reach the Farplane," Yuna nodded.  
  
Quickly, she scanned the crowd. Lulu gave her a small nod. Wakka and Kimahri were there as well. Yuna was relieved, yet not, that Auron had kept his word and was not visible. His presence did comfort her, but she dared not risk it.  
  
For a long moment, Yuna stood at the water's edge, barefoot with staff in hand. She closed her eyes and centered herself, reciting the Sending ritual in her mind one last time. She opened her eyes and focused straight ahead, carefully and slowly opening her spirit to Spira.  
  
She was ready.  
  
Yuna stepped out onto the sea...and walked on the water's surface. The sensation of liquid under her toes was strange, but she ignored it. Briefly, she glanced down and saw the collection of wrapped, red forms.  
  
"There are so many," Yuna thought. She cringed when she noted a group of very small bundles.   
  
She shook her head and refocused on her task, taking a few more steps until she was in the center of the gathered deceased. The sun was just at the horizon, its light nearly blinding, but it gave Yuna something on which she could focus.  
  
Yuna stretched her arms out to her sides and began to dance. Her staff swung in a wide arc and spun to a rhythm no one could feel.   
  
Except Yuna.  
  
Side to side and around she moved, always at the same pace. She called to the souls of those who had just died, encouraged them to let go of their grief and pass to the Farplane. In the back of her mind, Yuna realized Auron had been right...these souls were nothing like his.  
  
As she danced, Yuna slowly opened herself further to Spira and the souls around her. She could sense the dead responding to her, and her magic energy surged, pulling her upwards on a pillar of water. She could hear the gasps of the spectators and cries of grief and joy as the survivors said their final goodbyes to their loved ones and could move on knowing they would not turn into fiends.  
  
But Yuna ignored all of it and focused only on the souls she needed to guide. She could feel the anguish and the fear emanating from the dead souls before they passed to the Farplane. For a moment, she thought she might be overwhelmed and would fail, but was able to let those feelings pass through her.   
  
Higher and higher the water pillar rose and still Yuna kept dancing...guiding...Sending. She felt oddly disconnected from everything, as if she was as one with Spira and able to feel everything around her, yet nothing at all.  
  
Finally, Yuna's dance ended and as the last of the souls departed, she completed the Sending and the pillar descended. She slowly walked back to the pier, her step a little wobbly, and bowed to the village leader who waited.  
  
Lulu came forward, then, and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I hope," Yuna said, "I hope I did okay."  
  
"You did very well," Lulu replied with pride. "They've reached the Farplane by now. But...no tears next time, hmm?"  
  
Yuna nodded, a small smile on her face. She quickly wiped at her eyes, hoping not all the villagers saw her. She had to be strong for them.  
  
"You should rest for the night," Lulu suggested.   
  
"Okay," Yuna agreed. She walked through the crowd of people and they offered her their thanks for Sending their loved ones. But she could only nod, the grief she'd felt still fresh in her mind.  
  
*  
  
On a landing of a hut on the far side of Kilika, Auron sat. He had witnessed Yuna's Sending from afar and now was glad he'd stayed away. Despite his assurances that he would not be affected by her Sending, Auron had no real proof that would be the case. And when Yuna's dance began, he found himself mesmerized by her spirit though it was far in the distance.  
  
Auron closed his eyes a moment and wondered if it had been a good idea to share his soul with her. When Yuna was at the peak of her dance, he could feel her spirit searching for other lost souls and he'd been surprised when he found himself nearly answering the call.  
  
He would have to be more careful lest he lose himself. Yuna's skills as a Summoner may not be as powerful as one with more experience, but their connection made him more susceptible to anything she did. Yet it also meant he would always know where she was and if she was in danger. Even now, though he could not see her, he could feel her.  
  
Again, Auron looked to the skies and thought of Braska. But Auron hadn't known Braska when he was first starting out as a Summoner. By the time Braska's Pilgrimage began, he'd had several years behind him, several years to learn how to deal with the aftermath of the Sending. How would Yuna fare? There was only one way to find out.  
  
*  
  
Auron knew something was wrong the moment he approached Yuna's door. It was as if there was a barrier of sadness surrounding the place...and he wasn't the only one who could feel it.  
  
"She's been...distant since the Sending," Lulu had said. "It makes me uneasy, but I do not know what I can do for her. She claims she's all right."  
  
He'd received a similar response from Kimahri. "Kimarhi think Yuna is sad. Sending was difficult for little Yuna."  
  
"Yuna, I am coming in," Auron called after his knocks went unanswered.  
  
He found her kneeling on the floor with her head on the bed, but she wasn't sleeping. Auron knelt beside her and she still did not acknowledge his presence. She was staring at nothing, her blue and green eyes unfocused and far away. There were tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Yuna," he called softly, touching her cheek with the backs of his fingers.  
  
"Oh!" she started, sitting straight up and whipping her head around. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know..." Yuna faltered.  
  
"You are exhausted, you should sleep," Auron suggested, helping her to her feet and gesturing to her bed.  
  
"Yes, you're right," Yuna answered. She was looking at her feet again, wringing her hands together.  
  
"Rest now," Auron said softly. "You have had a rough day. We will talk tomorrow."  
  
He turned to leave...and was stopped by a tug on his robe.  
  
"Please don't go," Yuna whispered. She'd grabbed hold of the back of his robe with both hands.   
  
"Please stay," she pleaded. "Please...I...I..."  
  
And suddenly she was in his arms and she was crying again and he was holding her tight and she never wanted him to let go.  
  
"I can't stop crying," Yuna sobbed into his chest. "I could feel their grief and their sadness and I just can't let it go."

"It's all right," Auron comforted.  
  
"No, it's not," Yuna practically wailed. "If I can't handle this, how will I ever complete the Pilgrimage? I'm...I'm just not strong enough."  
  
"Nonsense," Auron objected. "You are doing a fine job as a Summoner. You must remember...this path is not easy. You will overcome these obstacles."  
  
"Maybe," she sniffled. "But if I can't perform a Sending without breaking down..."  
  
"You waited."  
  
"What?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
Auron stared down at the confused and pained look on Yuna's face, at the furrow between her eyebrows. The role of a Summoner was to serve Spira and along with that, to comfort Spira. Yuna had taken on that role willingly and brought along Guardians to protect her. But who among them would step up to the task and provide comfort when the road became too difficult, the burdens too strong?  
  
"You performed the Sending and then returned here before showing your grief," Auron pointed out. "You did not show the people how Sin's actions affected you. You were strong for them, Yuna."  
  
"But I still feel the pain and the anguish those people felt," Yuna explained. "I...I don't know if I can continue, feeling like this."  
  
"Then let me help," he offered.   
  
"Wh- How?" Yuna managed.  
  
"However you need," Auron answered. "I swore I would serve you. Whatever you need of me, I will gladly do."  
  
"I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Then we will figure it out. Talk to me," he said. "Tell me what you feel. Together, we will find a way."  
  
"Just...hold me, for now..." she looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"As you wish," Auron murmured. Gently, he gathered her in his arms and, as she requested, simply held her.  
  
Yuna felt safe with Auron, a feeling she'd had since she first met him so many years before. She realized it had been a long time since she'd really felt safe. Even with the threat of Sin, Auron made her feel like everything would be all right. But even he couldn't quiet the uncertainty in her mind. It bothered her that the aftermath of the Sending had affected her so much. Did she really have any hope of defeating Sin if she was this weak?  
  
She sniffed in amusement as a stray memory floated past.  
  
"I remember something like this from before," Yuna whispered. She smiled softly at the recollection. "You held me the first time my father was injured during training."  
  
Auron leaned back against the wall and cradled Yuna in his lap like he had when she was a child. "I remember, too."  
  
"I guess I haven't grown up much," Yuna said, disappointed.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Auron frowned.  
  
"Here I am again, in need of your comfort," she whispered. "I'm so weak..."  
  
"Yuna, you are not weak," Auron assured. He cupped his hand around her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "In order to be strong you must first understand your weaknesses and then overcome them or learn to work with them."  
  
She nodded, eyes wide.  
  
"No one can ever claim to have no weaknesses," Auron continued. "To do so implies you would never grow. And that would be foolish."  
  
"Even..." she trailed.  
  
"Me?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yes," he admitted.   
  
Yuna gaped.  
  
Auron smirked.  
  
"In the past, one of my weaknesses was in the form of your father. Until Jecht appeared, I was his sole Guardian," Auron explained. "Those first days of training were harrowing for both of us. And, to be truthful, that time I held you before was as much for me as it was for you."  
  
"I remember you were always there for me...for us," Yuna recalled. "I never knew."  
  
"Then I did my job well," Auron said. "I had to be strong for you, Yuna. And like you, now, I had to deal with my weaknesses in my own way, but away from you."  
  
"What about now?" Yuna asked curiously.  
  
"You," Auron replied simply. "And the memories of my Pilgrimage with your father."  
  
"You...think it might happen again?" she asked.  
  
"The possibility of a tragic ending is always present," Auron said gravely. "But as I told you before, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."  
  
Yuna ducked her head again, touched by the conviction and devotion in Auron's voice. But she was glad he'd shared his thoughts with her. It gave her hope that she could overcome her insecurities and continue on her journey without feeling as if she was faking it.  
  
"How did you...how did you overcome your fears?" she asked, chancing a look at him.  
  
"By thinking them through thoroughly," Auron replied. "And understanding that sometimes I could not do everything myself. In those cases...I talked with your father."  
  
"And that helped?"  
  
"A great deal," Auron admitted. "Yuna, if you want me to help you, you must not be afraid to talk to me about anything. Knowing your weaknesses...knowing what you fear...it will help me when you need my assistance. It will also help me be a better Guardian to you."  
  
Yuna nodded and contemplated Auron's words. She knew he was right, it would just take time to sort through what she was feeling before she could really talk with him.  Or the others.

"What about Lulu and the others?" she voiced.

"You will have to decide what role your Guardians take," Auron said.  "You may prefer to confide in one of the others.  That is your choice."

She nodded again and drifted into silence, thinking.  While she had spent the last 10 years with Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri, she still felt as though she was closest with Auron.  Perhaps it was their connection from long ago.  Whatever it was, she knew she had to try for him, else she would never succeed.   
  
"Today, during the Sending, I felt as if I was on the edge between chaos and order," she started, voice low.  
  
Auron stayed silent, not wanting to break her concentration, but he pulled her closer and she curled into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"There were several moments when I thought I would lose myself," Yuna continued. "And...I didn't care."  
  
Auron nodded slightly, understanding a little of what she was saying. Braska had voiced similar thoughts when Auron asked about the Sending.  
  
"I was so connected to Spira, I could feel...I don't really know how to describe it...everything?" she pondered.  
  
"But it was the dead that called to me," Yuna whispered. "It was like they were asking me to join them."  
  
She paused and Auron watched as worry crossed her features.  
  
"And I began to wonder, can a Summoner Send herself?"  
  
Auron shifted and turned Yuna's face toward his once more, foreheads touching.  
  
"Did you want to?" he asked.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes and thought for a long moment. "I think...for a short moment...I did. Because it would have been so easy to let go."  
  
Silence.  
  
"And that's what scared me the most," Yuna finally said. "From the time I first thought of trying to become a Summoner, I never once entertained the idea of straying from the Path. My father taught me to finish what I started and keep my promises. That day, when the temple priests told me I may have the gift, I made a promise to Spira."  
  
Auron closed his eyes, unconsciously moving closer, cheek next to hers. Yuna's words rang through him and it was as if he could see and feel everything she was saying.  
  
"But now...I wonder...do I have it in me? Can I finish this Pilgrimage and not lose myself?" she asked. "What if the road becomes too difficult? What will keep me from succumbing to the spirits and leaving Spira with my task unfinished?"  
  
"Your father held the same fears, Yuna," Auron murmured. He pulled back to look at her, his lips lightly grazing over her forehead. "You must find a reason. Saving Spira is a noble quest, but you must find something within, something close, to keep you on your path."  
  
"What was his?" But she thought she knew the answer.  
  
"To try and create a future free of grief and fear for you, primarily," Auron replied.  
  
Yuna nodded and pressed her lips together in thought. Moments passed and Auron watched as her eyes began to droop.  
  
"Sleep, now," he suggested.   
  
She looked up at him once again and their eyes locked. "Stay with me, please?"  
  
Auron nodded and he was filled with a powerful urge to do everything he possibly could to erase those worry lines from around Yuna's young face. Especially when she was smiling at him the way she was now.  
  
Safe within his arms, Yuna burrowed closer to Auron and quickly drifted into sleep. A ghost of a smile remained on her lips and Auron traced the lines of her peaceful face with his eyes, memorizing every detail.   
  
The interior of the hut soon became dark as full night descended upon Kilika. But Auron didn't sleep, preferring to stare at nothing in particular, senses open to anything that might become a threat. And to brood. He was...unsettled, and he couldn't understand why. Although he did have a suspicion it had to do with the young woman sleeping in his arms.  
  
Why was he so drawn to her? Why did she evoke from him feelings that went far beyond wanting to protect her?  
  
Auron sighed deeply and his attention returned to Yuna as she mumbled in her sleep. She frowned and moved, her hand raising slightly as if looking for something. Auron caught it and held it close; Yuna never woke, but calmed, a smile returning to her face. His frown remained, however, as a myriad of emotions swirled in his mind, a confusing feeling he hadn't felt in over 10 years.

*

TBC


	8. Scene 07 Kilika Temple

Summary: Tidus x Rikku. Yuna x Auron. An alternate take on the story that is _Final Fantasy X_.

Spoilers: _Final Fantasy X_

Disclaimer: Square Enix rocks my world. Hopefully, they won't find this or they will...do bad things to me. I'm only playing!

Author's Note:  More Yuron (Tikku's coming back soon, I swear!).  Also, some slash-ish (Auron/Braska) stuff.  Feel free to skip over the whole italicized bit in the middle if you're not into that.

Also, for all of you who have left reviews: thank you so much. :)  

*

This is My Story by danakate

First Posted: 2004-05-02

**Scene 07 - Kilika Temple**  
  
Yuna stood at the bottom of the long flight of stairs leading to Kilika Temple. The ancient, mossy stones seemed to be alive, telling her stories of Pilgrimages from long ago. She wondered if her father felt this way when he came here. Slowly, her gaze moved upward until she could no longer see the steps. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The trek up the stairs, although long, would be nothing compared to the trials she would face inside the temple. Would she succeed this time?  
  
Auron stepped up beside her and Yuna instantly felt at ease. His warm hand on her shoulder evoked a smile from her. For a moment, she'd forgotten she wasn't alone.  
  
"Are you ready?" Auron asked, his low voice rumbled close to her ear.  
  
"Yes," she nodded confidently.   
  
"Then, we go," Auron stated. He placed his hand at the small of Yuna's back and together they began the slow climb up the steps to Kilika Temple.  
  
The rest of the Guardians followed, as well as most of the Besaid Aurochs. It was tradition to pray at Kilika Temple. Wakka glanced around the old walkway, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"High Summoner Ohalland used to live in Kilika Temple," he murmured as he climbed.  
  
"He was a Blitzball player, was he not?" Lulu inquired.  
  
"Ya, one of the best," Wakka answered enthusiastically. He was surprised Lulu knew, or even cared.  
  
"He trained here," Wakka continued, suddenly filled with pride. "Ran up and down these steps at top speed, I hear."  
  
Datto, one of Wakka's teammates, shook his head in disbelief. "Man, that musta been tough."  
  
"Well, that's why he was one of the best, ya?" Wakka rationalized. "I'm thinkin', if we trained even half as hard as Lord Ohalland did, maybe we'd have a chance."  
  
Yuna turned, having heard their conversation. "Wanna race?" she asked, a childish grin on her face.  
  
Wakka gaped for a moment before smiling in return. This was the Yuna he knew, the one he grew up with. He glanced back at his teammates and quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Luzzo replied.  
  
"Yuna, if you would?" Wakka asked, getting ready.  
  
She stopped and glanced at every Auroch. "Ready?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
She took a breath...and suddenly ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, hey! No fair!" Wakka cried, but then the other Aurochs were ahead of him and he had no choice but to follow.  
  
Auron smirked as he watched Yuna run up the stairs. He could hear her soft giggles float from above. It had been some time since she'd been able to enjoy time with her friends.  
  
Lulu shook her head and sighed heavily. "Some things never change," she mumbled. Kimahri merely snorted.  
  
They continued walking up the steps and Auron kept an eye on the group rapidly approaching the first landing before the final flights of steps to the temple.   
  
Then something changed. The air was...different...and the hairs on Auron's neck stood straight up.  
  
"Sinspawn," he muttered and he was off, taking the steps five at a time, moving faster than anyone could see. He had to get to Yuna.  
  
"What?!" Lulu exclaimed, momentarily stunned.  
  
"L-look out!" Datto cried as he and the other Aurochs came barreling down the stairs.  
  
"Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" Wakka called down. Lulu and Kimahri hastily complied.  
  
When Auron arrived at the landing, his eyes narrowed in anger. He was irritated, mostly with himself, for allowing Yuna to get ahead of him.  
  
Because she was now surrounded by a group of seven or eight Sinscales.  
  
Yuna slowly turned, watching each fiend carefully. Her lips were pressed to a thin line and her hands grasped her staff tightly. But she didn't really feel any fear, mostly determination. Her eyes locked with Auron's momentarily and they both knew he could not make his way to her without potentially triggering all of the Sinscales to attack her at once.  
  
The others were occupied with another large group of Sinscales. Wakka was, understandably, distracted, constantly glancing Yuna's way.   
  
"Ow!" Wakka yelped as a Sinscale grazed his arm.  
  
"Wakka, concentrate!" Lulu barked as she nailed the fiend with a bolt of fire.  
  
"I know, but...Yuna," he explained.  
  
"We cannot help her if we are defeated," Lulu growled. Wakka winced.  
  
"Sir Auron help Yuna," Kimahri proclaimed. "Kimahri not worry."  
  
And then Wakka didn't have time to worry as all of the fiends decided to converge upon them.  
  
Auron surveyed the situation quickly, looking for a way to get to Yuna. And then she moved and his eyes widened as she stood in a stance that looked very much like the Sending.  
  
"Yuna, don't!" he called out, knowing that if she attempted to Send the Sinscales, they would react with extreme hostility toward her.  
  
She was already turning, though, and Auron could only watch, gaping slightly, as she spun. But it wasn't the Sending. Yuna held her staff firmly with both hands and, using her momentum, swung out, knocking away three of the fiends with a solid sweep.  
  
That was all the opening Auron needed. He sprang forward, sword slashing at the now angered fiends, and he slammed the other five back, stunning them. He could feel Yuna's back to his, knew she was carefully watching the three fiends she'd temporarily smashed out of the way. He had no time to help her; his five had recovered and were now advancing toward him.  
  
Quickly and efficiently Auron disposed of the Sinscales. He turned, then, to aid Yuna and was surprised to see she had only one left. He watched as Yuna and the Sinscale faced off. Auron could feel Yuna's battle aura surrounding her and was reminded again of Braska. Nostalgia washed over him and for a moment, he saw his old friend battling fiends alongside him so many years ago. And, like her father before her, Yuna held her own. In a burst of movement, Yuna jumped forward and slammed her staff straight down on the Sinscale with a cry. The Sinscale toppled over and vanished, defeated.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Yuna asked, gasping.  
  
"No, it's worse," Auron answered truthfully, and he backed toward her, weapon still drawn, because there was still something there.  
  
"What is it?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Those were just the Scales," Auron said. "The Sinspawn itself is still here."  
  
"Still?!" Wakka exclaimed.   
  
They all gathered around Yuna, looking this way and that, and waited for the Sinspawn to appear. It didn't take long.  
  
Sinspawn Geneaux emerged from the foliage and crashed onto the landing, rattling loosened stones. They all looked up at it...and up and up and up...the thing was massive.  
  
"How are we supposed to fight this?" Wakka asked aloud.  
  
"If we cannot defeat it, our Pilgrimage will be very short," Auron remarked.  
  
"I won't allow that," Lulu scoffed, and struck the fiend with a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Me, either!" Wakka yelled and pegged the Sinspawn with his Blitzball.  
  
Neither attack did much other than make Sinspawn Geneaux angry. And then it opened, revealing its true form. Which included tentacles.  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Wakka gaped.  
  
Kimahri leapt forward, attempting to inflict any kind of damage and absorb some magical energy from it if possible. Like the others, his attack did little.  
  
And then the fiend attacked, aiming for Yuna, but encountering Auron instead. He skid backwards with a grunt as the Sinspawn smacked him right in the chest. Yuna gasped, horrified at seeing Auron get hurt for her. A flash of memory passed in her mind, of the time when Auron first protected her so many years before. Back then, she couldn't do anything, she'd been too small. But, now...  
  
"Everybody, get back!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Wha-?" Wakka asked.  
  
"She is Summoning," Auron managed, stepping out of Yuna's way, but remaining close should she need him.  
  
Yuna stood in front of the others, eyes determined, and spread her arms wide, focusing her energies. In a flash, Valefor was beside her and she pet him gratefully, imploring him to help them. Valefor seemed to understand and, without hesitation, battled Sinspawn Geneaux in their stead. On the whole, he was much more effective than all of them combined.   
  
The battle raged, fiend and Aeon trading blows. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Sinspawn Geneaux fell, and not a moment too soon for Valefor had nearly used all of his reserves to defeat the fiend. Yuna thanked Valefor and dismissed him, wishing she could have healed him but knew he had to take care of that himself.  
  
"Is...is everyone all right?" Yuna turned and asked.  
  
"We're fine," Lulu answered, still surprised at Yuna's aggressiveness. "But, what about you?"  
  
"I'm fine...really," Yuna gave the other woman a reassuring smile.  
  
But her smile faltered when her gaze met Auron's. He looked no different than usual, but she knew he'd been injured by the fiend's attack. She approached him slowly, concern evident on her features.  
  
"I am fine, as well," he said.  
  
Her eyes narrowed slightly. "No, you're not." Yuna placed her hand lightly on Auron's chest and channeled healing energy to him, removing any damage the fiend had inflicted. "Thank you for protecting me," she murmured.  
  
"It was my pleasure and my duty," Auron replied, bowing his head to her.  
  
She flashed him a quick smile before turning to face the others. "So," Yuna started, hands clasped in front of her, "shall we continue?"  
  
"Of course," Lulu replied. "But let's stay together this time, hmm?"  
  
Yuna ducked her head. "You're probably right."  
  
"I hope that's the only Sinspawn leftover from Sin's attack, ya?" Wakka said. "At least we got rid of it or Sin would be back fast."  
  
"Kimahri not sense Sinspawn."  
  
Auron nodded in agreement. "I, too, do not detect anything. However, we should not wait for Sin to come to us."  
  
He strode forward and stood beside Yuna again as they led the way up the final flight of stairs to the temple.

"You did well," Auron praised, voice just loud enough for Yuna to hear.

Yuna nodded and sucked in a breath, organizing her thoughts.  "I wasn't really sure what I should do.  It just...came to me."

"You have your father's battle instinct," Auron said.  "Like you, he was not meant to be a warrior.  But should the situation arise, and it did on his Pilgrimage, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.  With the Aeons, he would protect Jecht and myself as often as we guarded him."

"So it was...I don't really know how to describe it," Yuna thought aloud.

"A balanced group," Auron provided.  "Our skills were better suited to certain arenas than his."

"Kind of like the battle on the S. S. Liki?" Yuna asked.

"Precisely."

"I think...I should have been able to summon there," Yuna mused, a hint of regret in her voice.

"Perhaps," Auron replied slowly.  "However, you must remember that Aeons heal themselves.  It is possible that Valefor would not have been fully healed by now had you called for him on the ship.  Whether you realized it or not, it was wise to defer to your Guardians."

"You're probably right," she said.  "But, calling for the Aeon just now may not have been the best idea, though."

"Are you fatigued?" Auron asked, glancing at her face.  Her cheeks were still flushed from the fury of battle.

"A little, but I think I'm still..." she flailed her hands, trying to look for the words.

"Adrenaline rush."

She nodded her head.  "I think I'll be ok."

"Are you certain?"  He was concerned, of course, but Yuna had to learn her own limits, too.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, thinking and feeling.  "Yes," she nodded.  "Besides, I don't think we can really afford to keep delaying."

"Agreed," Auron said.  "But do not hesitate to stop and rest when you need it.  You must take care of yourself, first."

"Hmm, the idea that I won't be able to complete my Pilgrimage if I'm exhausted or injured?" she asked.

He nodded.

Yuna pursed her lips and flicked her eyes Auron's direction.  "Does that apply to Guardians, as well?"

He opened his mouth to answer and then realized what she was getting at.  "Point taken."

She giggled.

"Do these steps ever end?" Luzzo's voice broke into their thoughts.

Yuna glanced up and squared her shoulders.  She could just see the top of Kilika Temple peeking out from the trees.

As the group entered the main area in front of the temple, three figures approached. The Aurochs visibly bristled. The three individuals wore clothes that were all too familiar to them: they were the Luca Goers, a rival Blitzball team and reigning champions of the last several Blitzball tournaments.  
  
Wakka winced and hoped the Goers would ignore them. No such luck. As the rivals faced each other, Wakka scratched the back of his head and thought of something to say.  
  
"Uh, you here to pray for victory, too?" he asked in what the hoped was a neutral tone.  
  
"Ha!" a Goer said. Clearly Wakka's words were the wrong ones.  
  
"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" the Goer exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Wakka challenged, defenses on the rise. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"We've been praying for some competition this year!" another Goer answered.  
  
"So what's your goal this time?" the first one taunted. "You gonna 'do your best' again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough. Why even bother showing up?"  
  
The three Goers sniffed arrogantly and roughly brushed passed them.  
  
Wakka frowned. "Well, what are we supposed to do, eh?" he said to no one in particular. "Can't do better than our best... Ah, whatever."  
  
Lulu watched silently as Wakka walked ahead of the group. "We should hurry," she said abruptly.  
  
As they entered the ancient building, the atmosphere of the group turned even more somber. Wakka went straight to the statue of High Summoner Ohalland, briefly praying before rejoining the group.  
  
"We'll stay here and pray for victory, ya?" Datto said.  
  
Wakka nodded and the group entered the Cloister of Trials. As they approached the lift that would take them in, however, it ascended, bringing with it two figures.  
  
"A Summoner, are you?" the woman said. A large, hulking male stood silently behind her.  
  
"My name is Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid," Yuna introduced with a smile and a short bow.  
  
"Dona," the other woman said. She regarded Yuna with a critical eye, hand on her hip. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to."  
  
Dona eyed the rest of Yuna's group with a look that seemed bored. "My, my, my... And all these people are your Guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two Guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one Guardian, right, Barthello?"  
  
But Barthello wasn't exactly paying attention to Dona. His eyes were wide, mouth nearly gaping. At Auron. The Guardian whose stories had inspired him to become one.  
  
"Barthello!" Dona snapped.  
  
"Uh," Barthello started, but just nodded.  
  
"I only have as many Guardians as there are people I can trust," Yuna said. "I trust them all with my life. To have so many Guardians is a joy and an honor. Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please, leave us in peace."  
  
Dona stared at Yuna for a long moment. "You do what you want," she sniffed. "Barthello, we're leaving."  
  
She sauntered past them with Barthello trailing, the latter glancing back frequently, still gaping at the shadowed figure of Auron.  
  
"Charming," Lulu said after a moment.  
  
"She has chosen a difficult path," Auron remarked, moving to stand just behind Yuna.  
  
"At least she has Barthello," Yuna mused. "I think it's kind of cute."  
  
"...cute?" Lulu asked. Leave it to Yuna to find the good in everyone. A trait she'd always found admirable, if a little perplexing.  
  
"To walk this path with only one Guardian," Yuna said. Unconsciously, she leaned back a little to feel Auron's support. "They must be very close."  
  
"Ah," Lulu thought. Outwardly, she gave Yuna a small smile.  
  
Standing up straight, Yuna took a deep breath. "Ok. Strength, everyone!" she proclaimed before stepping on the lift.

The way through the Cloister of Trials, though shadowed in mystery, was cleared easily. Yuna's skill as a Summoner guided her to their ultimate destination: the Chamber of the Fayth. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the large, oval door to the Chamber. She wondered if she would always feel so small, so insignificant when she stood in a Chamber. Then again, she never wanted to feel as if she was on equal ground with the fayth. After all, it was she who prayed to them and asked them to help her.   
  
"We'll be waiting," Lulu murmured.  
  
Yuna nodded, but didn't look back. She had to be strong. She was strong. She would do this.  
  
So why did her focus keep straying to the man leaning on the far wall of the Chamber room?  
  
Auron watched Yuna ascend the steps, thoughts torn in different directions. Part of him wanted to stop her, shield her from the harsh lies Yevon put forth as truth. The other knew she had to discover it for herself and determine what it meant to her. Thinking back, he remembered how much he had revered the Temples and their Chambers, how proud he'd been to travel to each with Braska. And he was still proud, he didn't think he would ever think badly of his time with Braska and Jecht, but he no longer felt any sort of reverence toward Yevon. Not since the end, when he'd lost them.  
  
He wondered if Braska would have completed the Pilgrimage if he knew what Auron did now about Sin. In the end, Auron knew he would. For Braska, to save his daughter from suffering, even for a short time, was worth it. And Auron didn't know if he could disagree, even now, though he wanted to. But there must be another way.   
  
Auron shook his head and closed his eyes briefly. He was no closer to a solution now than he was ten years ago when he'd first arrived in Zanarkand. But he refused to believe there wasn't a way, refused to believe Yuna had to die. He only knew he would stand by Yuna no matter what she decided or where she went. He would be there for her and he would find a way.  
  
Shifting his position, Auron eyed the intricate patterns on the door leading to the inner part of the Chamber. It remained stubbornly closed. He resisted the urge to pace. Yuna was still a new Summoner and, though skilled, her connection with the fayth was somewhat tenuous. He had no doubt, however, she would succeed. It was just a matter of time.  
  
*  
  
Yuna knelt on the stone floor of the inner Chamber, head bent and eyes closed. She tried not to think how she ached from remaining in an awkward position for so long. She'd survived over a day in Besaid's Chamber, hadn't she?  
  
But then, she hadn't known Auron was there, hadn't become used to having him around to support her.  
  
"I have to concentrate!" she chided herself again.   
  
Since she'd entered the Chamber of the Fayth, she hadn't been able to organize her thoughts in any sort of way to suit her task. There was only Auron and it bothered her that she couldn't think of anything but him. At the same time, it bothered her that it bothered her. So, in general, she was confused and frustrated and unable to begin thinking of summoning an Aeon.  
  
And that's what bothered her the most.  
  
Sighing, she sat on the ground and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.  
  
Hadn't she been talking about keeping her promises just the other day? Didn't she want to fulfill her duty as a servant to Spira?  
  
She did...but there was something else. It was, of course, Auron. He was an Unsent, bound to the world of the living by the bitter memory of losing her father. Although she'd never asked, Yuna had a feeling he was with her more than just to protect her and keep his word to her father, but also to redeem himself. If she completed her Pilgrimage, though, if she was able to defeat Sin for good without sacrificing herself, what would become of him? Little was known about the Unsent, but once his purpose for remaining was gone, wouldn't he leave, as well?  
  
A deep feeling of shame descended upon her and Yuna buried her face in her arms. Now was not the time to be selfish. It was true she wanted Auron by her side, always, but even if she abandoned the Pilgrimage, there was no guarantee he would stay.  
  
She was just one girl. All of Spira was waiting for her.   
  
Slowly, Yuna pulled herself into a kneeling position and steeled herself, physically and mentally. Taking several deep breaths, she centered herself like she had during the Sending, and pushed everything out of her mind and her heart but one thought.  
  
"Please, help me defeat Sin."  
  
*  
  
The hours ticked by and still the Guardians waited.  Lulu, who'd given up standing long ago, sat perched atop a stone outcropping at the bottom of the stairs.  Kimahri stood, stoic as ever, but the tip of his tail twitched ever-so-slightly and irregularly to mark his impatience.  Wakka fidgeted, alternating between pacing and sitting on the ground.  Only Auron seemed unaffected by the passage of time.  To the others, it didn't look like he'd done anything other than breathe since just after Yuna entered the inner Chamber.

In truth, Auron was concentrating on the very faint traces of Yuna's presence he could feel.  For the past several hours, it hadn't moved, but now...

"She has finished," Auron suddenly announced, moving forward just as the oval door opened.

They all gaped at him as he walked up the stairs and stood beside Yuna.  She leaned heavily against the doorway, but was smiling.

"Well?" Lulu asked expectantly.

Yuna nodded and smiled wider.  "I have another Aeon.  An elemental, this time."

Lulu nodded her head and gave Yuna a proud smile.

"Which one?" Wakka asked curiously.

"Fire," Yuna replied, slowly making her way down the steps.  Auron moved with her, but didn't touch, sensing she wanted the opportunity to make it without support.  

"Huh, pretty good, ya?" Wakka nodded his approval.

Yuna giggled.

"So, I think it's time for you to call it a night, eh?" Wakka continued.

"Huh?" Yuna frowned.  "It's evening already?"

"You were in there for quite a while, Yuna," Lulu explained.

"Oh, I...didn't really notice," she admitted.

Wakka chuckled.  "You'll be a top-notch Summoner in no time, just you wait."

Yuna blushed and grinned.

"But now, it's sleep for you.  We can catch a ship to Luca tomorrow morning," Wakka suggested.

"All right," Yuna agreed.

The party made their way back through the Cloister of Trials, but it wasn't until she got to the lift that would take them out of the Cloister that Yuna began feeling fatigue creeping up on her.  When the lift stopped, she wobbled slightly and had to grasp the railing to keep from falling over.  She wondered, briefly, how she would make it down all of the temple's stairs.

"Are you all right?" Auron murmured, lightly touching her elbow.

Wakka turned at the sound of Auron's voice.  "You look pretty tired, Yuna.  You sure you don't wanna rest here?"

Yuna's eyes widened at the thought. "Oh, no, no, I'll be fine.  It's not too far."  She nodded succinctly, more for herself than anything else.

A cool breeze whispered across Yuna's face as she emerged from the temple. Though invigorating, she could still feel fatigue hovering in the background. It would be so easy to give in, let her friends help her. But she wanted to be strong, had to be strong. She remembered Lady Dona and how...unaffected she seemed. If Dona had been tired, she did an excellent job of hiding it; a skill Yuna needed to learn.  
  
With a determined nod, Yuna began the long trek back to their huts, focused only on the steps before her.   
  
By the first landing, the fatigue grew stronger and exhaustion weighed on every step.   
  
When they reached the forest, she resisted the urge to mentally celebrate, knowing they still had the path to traverse as well as a short maze of docks.   
  
At the first gate her feet dragged and Yuna so wanted to stop for a moment to rest, but knew doing so would mean she wouldn't get up again.   
  
At the main gate, she thought she might burst into tears...there were still more flights of stairs to descend and ascend, more steps to take before she reached her temporary shelter.   
  
She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open and her path began to weave as her body no longer wanted to remain upright. She felt Auron lightly touch her elbow and refused to feel bad for allowing him to steady her. Yuna heard the others murmur their goodnights, she wasn't even able to nod for fear of falling over.  
  
Finally, she was inside her hut, and she stumbled toward her bed, simultaneously tugging on the large bow that made up her obi and falling onto the inviting mattress. The printed, yellow, silk fabric slipped to the ground but Yuna didn't care.  
  
"It has to get easier than this," she mumbled before falling into a deep, exhausted sleep.

Auron stared at Yuna's sprawled form for a moment before striding forward and arranging her more comfortably.  Carefully, he removed her boots and set them to the side, but there was no danger of waking her.  He lightly brushed the hair away from her eyes and she sighed, hugging the covers closer to her as she slept.  Auron watched her a moment longer before standing, obi in hand.  He folded the soft cloth neatly, set it on a nearby chair, and after a last glance at the sleeping girl, quietly left the room.

He stood just outside the hut, hands resting on the low railing.  The setting sun cast long shadows across the docks and, as he was wont to do, he brooded.  Yuna was changing, growing.  She was becoming the person she was meant to be, and the longer Auron was with her, the more he never wanted to leave.  But beyond that, his interest in her was becoming more than just that of being the daughter of one of his closest friends.  

When had his feelings altered?  Auron didn't know, but it was quite the opposite of how his and Braska's relationship had changed.

*

_The fiends were everywhere.  What had started out as a training session had quickly turned into an all-out battle as fiends neither Auron nor Braska had sensed came out to fight._

_Auron__ was in an overdrive mode…and slightly panicked.  In normal battle, the situation would not have phased him.  But this was not a normal battle.  Braska was still not ready for an encounter of this caliber, but it was not as if he could ask the fiends to come back another day.  Instead, he had to remain focused._

_In his peripheral vision, Auron could see Braska holding his own quite well against a small group of fiends.  What little black magic the man knew helped him fend off some of the fiends while he struck critical hits against others with his staff.  But Auron could tell the man was tiring._

_Auron__ hissed as a flying fiend managed to land a stinging hit._

_"Auron!" he heard Braska shout._

_"Stay focused, My Lord!"_

_But that moment of hesitation on Braska's part was a mistake.  His lightning bolt missed its mark and the targeted fiend moved in for a chance to injure Braska._

_Not that Auron would let it._

_In a flurry of movement, Auron managed to deal with the fiends closest to him while moving quickly toward Braska.  Just as the fiend extended a clawed paw to swipe at Braska, Auron shoved the other man aside and struck the beast…but not before the claw drew a gash down Auron's left shoulder._

_Auron__ grunted, but it was Braska who screamed, enraged, and it was a noise that Auron had never heard before.  Even the fiends were startled and for a moment all eyes turned to stare at Braska who was poised with his staff, a deadly look in his eyes._

_And then chaos broke out as everything seemed to happen at once.  Auron regained his footing and, side-by-side with Braska, the pair slashed their way through the rest of the fiends in record time.  They were both gasping for air when it was all over._

_"My Lord, are you uninjured?" _

_"Just some scratches," Braska answered, surveying himself.  "What about you?"_

_There was no answer and Braska's eyes widened when he turned to look at the other man.  Auron had slammed his sword into the ground and was holding onto the hilt for support.  He was down on one knee and Braska was alarmed to see a splattering of blood on the ground._

_"You're hurt," Braska breathed before moving toward his friend._

_"I am…all right, My Lord," Auron said slowly.  "I just…need a few moments."_

_"You are not all right," Braska growled and knelt in front of him.  "I will heal you."_

_Braska__ placed a hand on Auron's uninjured shoulder.  Healing was always more effective when one was in physical contact with the injured.  He placed his other hand on Auron's chest, most of which was now visible due his armor shirt being slashed away by several fiend attacks._

_"My Lord, you don't need-"  Auron's voice broke off as he felt a surge of power flow through him._

_The spell ended and Auron lost his grip on his sword as the flow of power ceased.  Off balance, he was unable to stop himself from falling to the ground…and taking Braska with him._

_Braska__ cried out in surprise, fearing Auron had been worse off than he had thought, and set about checking Auron for other injuries._

_"My Lord, your spell worked," Auron reassured, disconcerted with the frantic nature of Braska's movements._

_Braska's__ head whipped around at Auron's words, eyes wide with something a little more than concern._

_"Are you certain?" he asked, brow furrowed in disbelief.  _

_But Braska still looked panicked and it was Auron's turn to feel worried._

_"My Lord, please calm yourself," he said and reached a hand out.  He had intended to grasp Braska's shoulder, but somehow, he ended up cupping the man's cheek in his palm._

_The moment they touched seemed to send a jolt through both men and they froze, staring at each other but neither moving.  That touch also seemed to stop the adrenaline rush brought on by the furious battle and, as the world returned to normal, they became very aware of where they were.  Or rather, how they were, with Braska hovering over Auron, hand still on his chest.  He could feel the other man's heart beating under his palm._

_Auron__ looked questioningly up at Braska, unsure of what was happening with his old friend and now Lord.  But he didn't move.  His hand was still on Braska's cheek.  And Braska wasn't moving away, either._

_Auron__ blinked.  "You are bleeding, My Lord."_

_The words seemed to break an invisible spell and Braska sat up quickly._

_"There was a stream not too far away, I can clean the wounds there," Braska said looking off in the direction that they came.  "Will you be all right?"_

_"Yes," Auron nodded.  He watched, curious, as Braska slowly got to his feet and walked away, weaving slightly._

_And although he should have, Auron did not move. Instead, he lay still and stared at the sky, wondering at what had just passed between them._

_Auron's__ relationship with Braska had always been a close one.  When they had first met, Auron knew Braska was different from anyone else he had ever known.  The man was gentle, but had a fierce and determined nature about him that could strike unexpectedly.  But most of all, they had been each other's true supporters.  Auron had been there when Braska married the Al Bhed woman he loved.  Braska hadn't turned away when Auron refused the hand of the High Priest's daughter._

_They were like brothers._

_But Auron couldn't shake the feeling that what had passed just moments before served to test the boundaries of their relationship.  And that perhaps, they would move beyond what they'd previously known._

_Auron__ slowly sat up and shook his head.  He would need to speak with Braska about it sometime, but he was unsure how he would broach the subject.  After all, he could have been reading too much into the situation.  The moments just after a battle are always hazy and confusing._

_The early-evening sun cast long shadows along the road and Auron realized it had been quite some time since Braska had left.  Suddenly very aware of the possible threat of another fiend attack, Auron cursed to himself as he set off to find Braska.  He never should have let the other man leave alone._

_As Braska had said, the stream was close by and Auron burst into the clearing at top speed.  And found Braska sitting on a rock by the water._

_The other man turned at Auron's arrival, his hair, now free from the hat he normally wore, swirling around him._

_"Auron?"__ Braska asked._

_Auron__ slid to a halt.  "My Lord, I thought…"  He didn't know quite how to articulate himself.  "You did not return."_

_Braska__ started, realizing how long he had been sitting there.  "I'm sorry, Auron.  I needed some time to…think."_

_"About?"  Auron took a step forward, drawn to Braska's calm nature.  He was at least glad that the unusual look of panic had left Braska's face._

_"A little of everything, really," Braska smiled at him.  "But mostly…I was thinking back on the early days of our…friendship…when you were just starting in the ranks of the Warrior Monks."_

_Auron__ smirked.  He walked closer and sat next to Braska.  "Remembering the good old days?"_

_Braska__ chuckled.  "You could say that."_

_The pair sat in silence, each lost in his own thoughts._

_"I was also thinking about what happened earlier," Braska said softly._

_Auron__ raised an eyebrow, surprised.  "As have I," he said, turning to face the other man._

_Braska's__ expression was unfamiliar and Auron searched the man's blue eyes for some sign as to what he was thinking.  It was strange for him not to be able to read Braska._

_But then Braska moved.  Closer.  And Auron found himself waiting in breathless anticipation as curiosity and confusion overtook both of them and Braska's lips touched his.  He knew what was happening but was still surprised at the actual moment of the kiss._

_Braska__ pulled away and waited for…something.  But Auron didn't react.  At all.  And insecurity came crashing down on him and he turned away quickly, embarrassment burning in his cheeks._

_"I…I'm so sorry, Auron," Braska started.  "I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't hav-"_

_He broke off abruptly at the feel of Auron's arms wrapped around him.  He felt Auron rest his head on his shoulder and waited for what seemed like an eternity before the other man spoke._

_"It is I who should apologize, My Lord," Auron murmured.  "My lack of reaction was…inappropriate."_

_Braska__ sniffed in amusement.  "Or something.  Exactly how should one react in a situation such as this?"_

_"Perhaps…" Auron trailed._

_"Hmm?"__ Braska asked, turning his head._

_And suddenly Braska was caught in Auron's piercing gaze and before he knew it, Auron's mouth was on his and his eyes fluttered shut._

_A little part of Braska's mind, the part that was, for some unknown reason, still coherent, was surprised at the softness of Auron's kiss.  He didn't know what he expected, having never kissed another man before, but he knew Auron and he didn't expect this.  The kiss was slow and sweet.  One might say it was exploratory, which suited Braska just fine._

_For a while.___

_But then…___

_Braska__ wanted more.  _

_And so did Auron._

_They suddenly found themselves locked in a passionate embrace, their kisses deeper and more frantic than before.  Braska snaked an arm behind Auron's head and pulled him closer.  But Auron had other ideas and attempted to use his leverage to bring Braska to him.  For a moment they grappled, each trying to get the upper hand._

_And promptly slid off the rock and splashed into the icy cold stream._

_The air was suddenly filled with the sound of laughter.  Braska's laughter._

_"I fail to see what is so amusing," Auron growled._

_Braska__ took one look at the soaking wet man and laughed harder.  For all intents and purposes, Auron was pouting, a sight he never thought he would ever see._

_"I-I'm sorry," Braska wheezed, still laughing.  "It just seems like something that would happen to…to…"_

_"A pair of adolescents?"__ Auron finished, trying, and failing, to hide a smirk._

_"Exactly," Braska grinned.  He got to his feet and offered a hand to Auron.  "What a sight we must be: a Summoner and his Guardian, dripping wet."_

_Auron__ took Braska's hand and as the other man pulled him to his feet, wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer._

_"Sounds rather…appealing to me," Auron murmured in Braska's ear.  "Of course," he continued, stepping back and wringing water out of his robe, "I would have preferred that I was not that Guardian."_

*

Auron sat on the railing, arms crossed, and stared at the heavy tapestry that served as a door to Yuna's hut.  His relationship with her father had started abruptly...and ended in a similar fashion.  He grimaced, the bitter memory threatening to cast an even gloomier mood upon him.  But now he was here with Yuna and his relationship with her seemed to be approaching an unexpected turning point.

A jangling noise brought Auron out of his reverie and he turned to meet Lulu's cool gaze.

"She is sleeping," Auron said.

Lulu nodded, moved to stand beside him, and looked out across the waters.

Neither spoke and the air between them remained...awkward.

"Why...why did you come back?" Lulu asked, hesitant.

Auron automatically responded, "To keep a-"

"Promise," Lulu finished for him.  "You've said that.  Is that all?"

Auron stared at her for a moment, sensing there was something more to what she was asking.

"What do you mean?" he asked, carefully.

Lulu gave him a side-long glance, then stared at her hands.

"You knew Yuna long ago.  You knew her when her father was still alive and you've been on a pilgrimage before," she said.  "Now, after 10 years, you've returned, just as Yuna has begun on her own pilgrimage."

She paused, fiddled with a well-manicured nail.  "I can tell that she cares for you, perhaps more than she understands."

Lulu turned and faced Auron directly.  "But what of you?"

"You are asking what my intentions are?" he asked.

Lulu nodded.

"I am...unsure," Auron answered honestly.  "There is...an emotional attachment.  Beyond that..."

Lulu stared at him for a long moment, trying to read him.  "I know I shouldn't have to tell you this, but don't fall in love with her.  You've traveled this road before, you know how it ends."

It was Auron's turn to stare across Kilika.  The sun dipped below the horizon and torches began to dot the water side.  Lulu continued to stand and stare, awaiting an answer to a question she hadn't actually voiced.

"It may already be too late." 

In his heart, Auron knew it was and had been for longer than he cared to admit at the moment.

Lulu closed her eyes for a moment and sighed.  But there was nothing for her to say.  Without another word, she turned and left.

Auron returned to the hut not long after Lulu departed.  He stood in the doorway and stared at Yuna's still sleeping form.  His eyes lingered on her face, so soft...so young and innocent.  Again, it pained him to know she willingly chose such a harsh path.  But it was her choice.

He mentally berated himself.  It would do no good to brood on the subject for he knew he couldn't change her mind.  Silently, Auron shed his robe and draped it over a chair, then headed toward the bath to clean up for the evening.  He would stay with Yuna again and watch over her should she need him.

*

Yuna woke slowly, the haze of exhaustion still lingering. With the first inklings of consciousness, she knew something was wrong.   
  
Auron wasn't with her.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she barely recognized the darkened furnishings of the hut she occupied in Kilika. Coherent thought seemed to escape her, floating just out of her reach, but it didn't matter. She only needed to know Auron wasn't there.  
  
The room finally came into focus and she saw a chair, although from her vantage point it was tilted ninety degrees. The familiar deep red of Auron's silk robe draped across it and the panic that had been growing in Yuna's chest lessened.  
  
One by one, her senses returned, but grogginess still weighed on her. She heard movement in the adjacent bath, suspected it was him. The door opened and she was able to move her head enough to confirm it.  
  
Auron was surprised to see Yuna awake when he emerged, thinking she'd sleep through the night and well into the next day. He noticed, though, she stared at him rather blankly and he realized she was effectively half asleep. Tilting his head in mild amusement, he approached.  
  
Yuna wanted to sit up, to see Auron properly, but her motor skills were not cooperating. She struggled, the heaviness she felt nearly pulling her back down to the mattress, but she persisted. Finally, she raised herself and knelt on the bed, but her momentum carried her further and she toppled forward...right into Auron's arms.  
  
And that's when Yuna realized he was wearing only his pants.  
  
Auron raised an eyebrow, curious at her actions, yet not displeased by her closeness.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
She heard, and felt, his deep voice. But she didn't reply, choosing to stare at his collarbone instead, desperately trying not to marvel at how soft and warm the skin beneath her fingers felt.  
  
Yuna blushed. And she didn't know why. She sighed, smoothing her hands over his shoulders and around his neck, resting her head next to his.  
  
Auron's eyebrow quirked, but he asked no questions, and he wrapped his arms lightly around her.  
  
Yuna sighed contentedly, hugging him closer. She liked being close to him, wanted it...needed it. She felt she could stay that way forever.  
  
Yet, while Auron quite liked the affection Yuna was showing, he couldn't help but be distracted by the feel of her hair tickling his skin, or the way she was rubbing her cheek against his. He doubted she even realized how she was affecting him.  
  
But then she dropped a kiss on his neck and Auron had absolutely no clue how to react. She kissed his cheek and he could be idle no more. Slowly, he drew his hand up her back, eliciting a sigh from her that whispered across his skin, and threaded his fingers through her hair, gently pulling back so he could see her. Yuna's eyes, though half-lidded, gazed at him with complete trust, he almost felt guilty for the feeling of need welling inside him. And he did want her, he realized. It wasn't until now that he even entertained the thought that maybe, he could have her.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes when the backs of the fingers of his other hand caressed her cheek. She didn't care that she didn't really understand how she was feeling, or what she was doing. She didn't care that she was acting so different than she ever had before. She didn't care at all about anything except that Auron was there, with her, and it didn't appear he wanted to leave her.  
  
He cupped her face in his hands and lightly kissed her forehead. In a way, he didn't want to change the moment, didn't want to move forward. This dreamlike state of newly realized feelings captivated him. But he wanted more.  
  
On her eyelids, he dropped soft kisses, then moved to her temple. His fingers lightly brushed across her cheeks and jaw, addicted to the silky feel of her skin. His lips moved across her cheek to her nose and he could feel her warm breath puff tantalizingly across his chin.  
  
Auron touched foreheads with her, then, silently giving Yuna a choice. But she didn't pull away, choosing to rub her nose against his instead.  
  
His lips claimed hers and everything else in the world disappeared. There was only them. She tasted of sweetness, so soft and pure he thought he might damage her. His touch was gentle, belying the strength and power he exuded as a warrior.  
  
When he pulled away, her eyes blinked open and she stared at him with wonder. Then she blushed prettily and ducked her head, chewing delightfully on her lower lip. Auron smiled softly at her display of embarrassment, kissed her forehead again, and wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
She was still, after all, Yuna.

*

TBC


End file.
